Phantom X
by A-Listers
Summary: A new mutant, a new student, a new enemy and new romances. Follow the lives of Danny and Sam's twins Alexis and Alexander as Alexis struggles with her ghost powers and her past and as Alex struggles with his mutant abilities. KurtxOC, RoguexOC
1. Prologue

**Phantom X**

A new mutant arrives at the Institute, okay that's normal, no biggie. But he has a twin and, guess what, that twin has no mutant powers whatsoever. But even though she's not a mutant she still has secrets of her own that could jeopardise the lives of the X-Men, and it all hits a little closer to home when she ends up falling for our favourite fuzzy elf. KurtxOC, RoguexOC

**Prologue**

_**Lab lights blinked and every now and again a machine beeped. In the room, two men steadily monitored a human being that was suspended in some sort of fluid. The green liquid made her naked skin glow eerily in the fluorescent lighting and the many tubes attached to various places did nothing to make her look more appealing. **_

"_**She's almost ready," one of them said. Leaning heavily on his cane, he typed in a few commands. The machine whirred to life and the liquid inside began to drain out. One by one the tubes fell away from her body cutting of her support. As the last of them fell away, she fell to the bottom of her tank, still unconscious.**_

"_**You're certain she's ready to be released this early?" the other asked, looking at her closely as her eyes began to flutter open. **_

"_**Of course, I wouldn't dare risk it if I didn't think it was time," the elder of the two said. "Don't you have faith in me?"**_

"_**You have proven yourself thus far," he replied. "Let's hope you don't slip up."**_

_**The girl inside the tank moaned and sat up as the glass rose, releasing her from her cylindrical prison. As she stared up at the men before her she became aware that she was naked. Blushing profusely, she attempted to cover herself as best as she could with only her arms.**_

_**The older one limped over to her and tossed her a blanket. "Use this." **_

_**She clung to it tightly, staring up at them. "W-who are you? W-who am I?"**_

"_**I am called Magneto, child," the younger of the two said. **_

"_**And I am Vladimir Masters," said the other. **_

"_**A-and me?" **_

"_**And you, child," Magneto said, stepping forward and extending one hand to her. "You, will be my door to a new age."**_

Bright blue eyes shot open as Alexis jumped out of her restless sleep, sweating as if she had just run a marathon. She ran her hand through her damp hair, brushing away the strands of jet black hair that had stuck to her neck and shoulder.

She looked across the room at her brother sleeping in the bed just across the room. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and to her brother's side. She sat down at the edge of his bed, taking care not to disturb him, and made herself comfortable. She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled herself into a ball.

Sighing, she tried to close her eyes and drift back off to sleep but the dream had shaken her and she was too tense to sleep. She shook her head. What was that dream about anyway? It had been years since the dreams had stopped, why were they coming back all of a sudden?

A soft groan alerted her that something was wrong with her brother and when she looked down she realised that her hand had been playing with his hair without her even realising it.

She stilled her hand for a moment and he seemed to relax, drifting back into deeper waters. She sighed and withdrew her hand once more, deciding instead to lean against the headboard.

"The door to a new age huh…?"

* * *

><p>Hey there, this is my first story so please be nice. I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while now since I started looking at X-Men: Evolution again. Currently i'm up to season three so i've decided that these events will take place starting from that little point in time they never covered between season 1 and 2 up to about mid season 2. Long enough to cover the sirens episode at least, i loved that one.<p>

So, be nice and leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Phantom X**

A new mutant arrives at the Institute, okay that's normal, no biggie. But he has a twin and, guess what, that twin has no mutant powers whatsoever. But even though she's not a mutant she still has secrets of her own that could jeopardise the lives of the X-Men, and it all hits a little closer to home when she ends up falling for our favourite fuzzy elf. KurtxOC, RoguexOC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"MOM! HE'S AT IT AGAIN!"

"Alex, leave your sister alone!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BLOWDRYER?"

"MAYBE IT GOT TIRED OF LOOKING AFTER _YOUR_ BIG FAT HEAD!"

"God, why did I have to have _twins_?" Samantha Fenton rubbed her temples trying to rub away the already growing headache as the two teens came tramping down the marble steps of their mansion. Twins with two completely different personalities that absolutely loved to grate each other's nerves, including their mother's.

"MOM, TELL ALEX TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" the twins yelled.

"Alex, leave your sister alone," she said.

"MOM!"

"Alex, leave your _brother_ alone."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Look, if I hear another word from _either_ of you, you're not going that school," she threatened, pointing to the boy. "And I'm not sending you to your grandparents' this summer," she said, pointing to the girl.

The twins exchanged a look. "You're a horrible bluffer," they said.

"Then how about this?" their dad, the one and only Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, said, walking into the room.

"I'll cancel both of your training sessions for the next year," he threatened.

The twins blanched. "Y-yessir."

Sam grinned as the two ran off. "Nice," she said.

Danny grinned back and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I know."

Upstairs in the room they shared, the twins hurried to get ready. Despite their ability to get on each other's nerves they still had the ability to work together perfectly.

"How's my hair?" Alex asked, passing her brush through the long dark locks.

"Put it in a clip and It'll be fine," Alex replied, hurriedly combing his own.

Alexis looked over at her brother and sighed. "Tie it back," she said, referring to his own long hair. "Or we'll be uber late."

"I'm stealing one of yours then," he said, pawing through her vanity till he found a plain black hair tie.

"How do I look?" she asked. Alex turned to see his sister wearing skinny jeans matched with a purple gothic corset bustier top and knee high leather heeled shoes.

"Like dad'll let you out of the house in _that_," he said, throwing a jacket on over his plain white shirt.

Alexis made a face before tying her hair up with a purple ribbon. "Maybe he won't notice?"

"Oh, he'll notice," Alex said grinning.

"If you two aren't ready in five minutes I'm going to work and we can forget about this whole thing!" Sam yelled.

The twins blanched and exchanged worried looks before grabbing their bags and running to the car.

"Ready!" they said, jumping into the car.

"Oh, no missy. There is no way in the two worlds am I letting you wear that!" Danny said, glaring at his daughter.

She chuckled sheepishly as Alex snickered in his corner.

"Wear what?" Sam asked, turning around. "Oh you look so cute in that."

"Thanks mom," Alexis replied. "See, mom likes it."

"Yeah, but your mom's idea of a family vacation is Gothapalooza," Danny countered.

"Which was awesome by the way," Alexis gushed.

"Oh yeah!" Sam agreed and the two exchanged a high-five. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get going. If she goes back in the house to change we'll end up being late," Sam said.

"Fine, but I'm not stopping at any gas stations or fast food places. I want one straight drive and maybe we'll actually be on time for something!" Danny said.

"As long as freakshow leaves me alone, we'll be fine," Alexis said, putting on her headphones and pulling out a book.

"Now what fun is that?" Alex teased, leaning over to start torturing his sister.

"If you _touch_ me, I'm tossing each and every one of your Yu-Gi-Oh cards _out_ the window," Alexis threatened.

"Please, you don't even have them," he said. "They're in my back pack," and to prove his point he dove into his back but came up empty handed. "Hey, where's my cards?"

"You mean, _these_ cards?" she asked, grinning as she held up his deck.

"Give them _back_!" Alex demanded.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or the book goes!" and he made a grab for her book but ended up getting a face full of foot.

"Oh please, you've gotta do _way_ better than that," she said. And before long the back seat had turned into a war zone.

"Just two more hours Sammy," Danny said rubbing her shoulders and grinning slightly at the defeated look on Sam's face. "Just two and it'll all be over," he said as a particularly loud yell came from the back.

~PHANTOM X~

"Mr. Daniel Fenton, I presume?" the professor said, referring to the simply dressed man who was now stepping out of the car. Danny nodded at the bald man sitting in the wheel-chair before him.

"Yeah, but call me Danny," he said, shaking his hand. "The only people that call me Daniel are my parents and anyone who's angry with me."

He nodded "I am Professor Charles Xavier my student simply call me, Professor," he said. "And that must be your wife, Samantha," he said, referring to the woman now getting out of the car.

"Yeah, but don't call her Samantha," he said. "You can use anything else, but not Samantha."

He nodded and at that moment the twins chose to make their appearance.

Alex came out first after practically being kicked out of the car by his sister. "God! Finally we're here! Two hours with _that_ idiot! I don't think I could have taken much more," she said, stretching out her muscles.

"Oh yeah, because hanging with you is such a breeze," Alex said, rolling his eyes and getting up.

"Of course it is little brother," she replied, smiling smugly and, obviously enough, the two started fighting again.

Logan gave a loud sigh from his position next to the Professor.

"Great, now it's just double trouble," he said. "I don't think I'll like this one bit."

Xavier chuckled "Well, you needn't worry too much Wolverine, only one of them is coming to the Institute"

Wolverine perked up at this. "Wait, one? But I though _both_ twins normally had powers. How come only one's coming with us?"

"Because these twins are an anomaly," Xavier said. "The first pair of twins in existence who weren't born with powers that either complimented each other or were complete opposites."

"So one's a mutant and the other's just a human?" Wolverine asked.

"Exactly! Quite a rare happening indeed," Xavier said.

"Sorry about those two," Sam apologised, walking up the steps.

"Don't worry. With as many students as I have, you get used to it," Professor Xavier said.

Danny shook his head. "16 years and I'm still not used to it," he said. "Alex, get over here!"

The twins looked up from their arguing, glared at each other for a minute before shrugging and walking over to them and in hand.

"Ready to behave?" Sam asked.

"Somewhat," was the reply.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well Professor, I now present to you, Alex"

"Yo!" the girl said, saluting him with two fingers and a wink.

"And Alex."

"Sup?" the boy said, doing the same thing but with his other hand.

"Their names are exactly alike?" Logan asked. "That was a smart move."

"Actually," the girl said, "Our names are Alex_is_,"

"And Alex_ander_," the boy finished.

"But we both like going by Alex," they said.

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Splendid." And the two just grinned.

"But, which is the child that will stay with us?" Xavier asked.

"That would be me," Alexander said, stepping forward.

"A pleasure to meet you," Xavier said.

"Oh sure, because the sister's just chopped liver," Alexis muttered.

Xavier started. "I apol-"

"Save it!" she said. "I'll be taking a walk around the grounds if you need me but do me a favour, don't need me." And with that she walked off.

"Shouldn't we call her back?" Alex asked. "After all, this is a school for mutants. She could get hurt."

"Somehow, 'Alexis' and 'get hurt' just seem wrong in the same sentence to me," Sam said. "But I'll go keep an eye on her in case," and with that she walked off.

"Nice family you got there," Wolverine commented as they walked inside.

"They're weird but they're family," Danny said.

"Now, about this young lad here," Charles said. "I'm interested to know what your powers are."

"I'm a techno path," he said.

"What?" Wolverine asked.

"A techno path," he repeated. "I can control technology with my mind. I can talk to them too and they talk back to me. For example," he said. His blue eyes flashed slightly. "There's a girl coming around that corner. Her name is Rogue and she's receiving a text message from one of her friends, Kitty, who's asking her who she'll be taking to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

And at that moment, the slightly moody Rogue came around the corner texting on her cell phone. Alex's jaw almost dropped when he saw Rogue. In his eyes she was stunning.

"Amazing," Charles said quietly.

"Wow she's pretty," Alex said dreamily as she walked on. Danny clapped him hard on his shoulder.

"You can ask her who she's texting," he said. "Bet you I'm right."

Charles rose and eyebrow before calling her over.

"Yes Professor?" Alex noted her southern accent with a smile.

"Would please answer a question I have," he said.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be texting Kitty by any chance," he asked.

"Actually, yeah I am," Rogue said, looking surprised. "She's been bugging me about who I'm gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Needless to say the professor and Wolverine were stunned.

"I-incredible," Charles said. "Thank you, Rogue."

"You also have a call coming through from some dude named Scott," Alex said, his eyes flashing again and as if on cue, her phone started ringing.

"Wow, impressive," she said. Alex grinned and winked at her, now turning on full flirt mode. "You must be the new student," she said. "M'name's Rogue."

Alex grinned. "Shouldn't you be answering your phone?" he asked slyly.

"I'll call him back later," she said, smiling back slightly. "Professor, mind if I join the tour?"

"Not at all," he replied. "Why don't you take Alex here for a tour of the Institute while I talk with Mr. Fenton."

"So, what are your powers?" Alex asked as they separated.

Rogue hesitated for a second.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said. "I promise I won't freak."

"I-I can absorb people's life forces and take their powers and memories," she said. "And if they're not mutant, I take any physical abilities they have as well."

"Woah! That's wicked," Ales exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," she said. "What about yours?"

"I'm a techno path," he said. "I can communicate with technology and get them to do whatever I want… normally."

"Normally?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, sometimes if I'm not focusing properly I can sorta… kinda… maybe… make things explode," he muttered hurriedly.

Rogue began laughing at his sheepish expression.

"Hey don't laugh! It's not funny!" he said. "Do you know how many cell phones I've killed just because I couldn't control my powers?" at this Rogue began laughing even more.

Alex pouted. "Jeez, can't a guy get any sympathy around here?" he muttered.

Rogue wiped a tear away from her eye as her laughter died off. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was just too funny," she said.

Alex remained pouting for a moment before smiling back at her.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" he asked.

Rogue giggled slightly. "Come on, I'll show you where the rec room is," and she took his hand in one of her gloved ones.

"You know you're totally making my day right?" he said as they walked off.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have a pretty girl giving me a private tour of a really big house and right now she's holding my hand," he explained. Rogue blushed and instantly dropped his hand. "Now that just sucks," he said, pouting again.

Rogue rolled her eyes before walking ahead.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Alex was so busy trying to catch up to her that he never noticed the small smile that made its way to her face… or the ever so small blush that stained her face as he started walking beside her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is chapter one. I totally love Rogue, her character is awesmoe and i totally hated seeing her going after Scott for two whole seasons so when Risty a.k.a Mystique said that she deserved better i decided to <em>make<em> one who was better for her...**

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it and thanks to WisdomWriter25 for adding me to her alert's list. **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I really want to thank Pichicha123, Aurora Borealis 97, Iverlynn and damix201 for adding my story to your alerts list.**

**Thanks to Pichicha123(again!), Aurora Borealis 97, snow 642, Sin - NaMe and damix201 for favoriting my story.**

**To damix201 again for adding me to your author alerts and to your favorite author's list. I teared up a little. :') And for giving me my first review! i was dancing around my room like mad! ^^'**

**Thank you so much and you all inspire me to get off of my lazy, procrastinating butt and update this story. ^^ Nuff love and respect to you all!**

**Phantom X**

A new mutant arrives at the Institute, okay that's normal, no biggie. But he has a twin and, guess what, that twin has no mutant powers whatsoever. But even though she's not a mutant she still has secrets of her own that could jeopardise the lives of the X-Men, and it all hits a little closer to home when she ends up falling for our favourite fuzzy elf. KurtxOC, RoguexOC

**Chapter 2**

"Wait up!" Sam yelled as she walked after her daughter. Alexis slowed down but didn't stop walking.

"That was very rude, what you did to the Professor," Sam scolded.

Alexis sighed. "I know…" she said sadly. "It's just… brother's gonna be here and I'm gonna be going back to Amity Park with you guys," she explained. "We're not going to be the terrible twosome anymore."

"That's why you're so agitated?" Sam asked stunned.

"Yes, but if you ever tell Alex that I'm bummed about him staying then I'm snitching to dad about you flirting with that guy at Gothapalooza," Alexis threatened.

Sam laughed and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Don't worry. I won't," she promised. "Besides, I have a feeling things are gonna work out just fine."

Alexis sighed. "That's what you always say." She sighed softly. "Can I just be alone for a while?" she asked. "I just… you know… wanna be alone with my thoughts…"

"A thinker," Sam said. "That's how I know you're my daughter." Sam kissed her on her forehead. "You go on, I'll be back inside if you need me," and with one last kiss and a wave, she walked back to the mansion.

Alexis wrapped her arms around herself and continued walking, following the stone path that curved around the building. She admired the beauty of the manor with its sprawling lawns, nicely kept hedges and tall trees and she laughed as she came along a few signs of very mutant activity here and there namely very prominent burn marks and toppled trees.

As she came across a particularly tall tree, she looked up at it for a moment before deciding to step off of the walkway and climb it.

"Now why in the world did I wear these today?" she muttered to herself, kicking off her boots as she readied herself for the climb. She kicked them to the bottom of the tree in a heap but she didn't mind, those boots were one of her most faithful pair and she doubted they would be damaged by a little tumble.

She examined the tree for a moment before reaching up into one of the lower branches and jumping. Now she looked like she was swinging from her hands. With a small grunt of effort she brought her feet up and through her arms, hooking them onto the branch so now she was sitting upside down on the branch. She grinned as she felt the blood rush to her head sending her world spinning and with one final push of effort she swung her body upright on the branch only to come crashing down when something blue and fuzzy slammed into her.

~PHANTOM X~

"Kurt, give me back my laptop!" Kitty yelled, chasing after the fuzzy blue tailed mutant.

"Gotta catch me first!" Kurt yelled, sliding down the banister. Kitty growled and phased through the floor. Kurt looked around, wondering where she had disappeared to when she rose up from the ground below the stair way and grabbed the laptop, phasing it and her through him as he slid by.

"Hmph!" Kitty flicked her hair over her shoulder and stalked away holding her laptop tightly.

"Man, no need to be so cranky," Kurt muttered, rubbing his head. "Now what to do?" he muttered, getting up.

Sighing, he walked outside. "Man, this place is way too boring!" Just then, Tabitha, Rahne and Amara, the new mutants, ran right into him.

"Woah, sorry blue boy!" Tabitha said. Kurt rubbed his head.

"Vat's going on?"

"We're playing freeze tag!" Amara said.

"And I'm it!" Bobby yelled, rounding the corner and sending an ice beam their way. The group split, each running in their own direction.

Kurt teleported into the branches of the trees, using the foliage as cover.

"I see you," and he was force to port again to avoid the ice beam that froze the tree.

Laughing, he jumped from branch to branch avoiding Bobby's ice beams until something, or to be specific, someone, rose up from the branches at the last minute.

"Gah!" with no time to avoid the unknown person, he ended up crashing into the dark clad person sending them crashing to the ground.

~PHANTOM X~

"Ugh, did anyone catch the license on that truck?" Alexis groaned and rubbed her head, trying to rub away the pain blossoming there. Unfortunately not one bit of the rubbing helped as in a matter of seconds a very prominent headache had blossomed through her skull.

"Just perfect," she muttered, sitting up. She put her hands to the ground, ready to push herself up and find out exactly what had knocked her out of her perch but was surprised when the _ground_ her hands met was warm, fuzzy and… _moved!_

With a short, terrified squeal, she shoved whatever it was that she had touched away from her and scrambled to her feet. It was only when a low pained groan met her hears did she bother to check what she had landed on.

Laying splayed out on the grass where she had been moments before, was, what she thought to be, a teenage boy, you know, if you ignored the fact that he was blue, fuzzy, had three fingers weirdly shaped feet and a tail.

Alexis gasped and hit herself on the forehead. "Crap! He's probably one of the students here!"

_Ugh! Trust me to go knocking out some of Alex's potential classmates on the only day I'll be here,_ she thought as she knelt down by the boy's head.

"Hey," she called, gently shaking his shoulder. A slight flush crossed her features as she took in his appearance. She smiled. He was rather cute as a matter of fact, with the cut of his jaw and the way his facial features were relaxed he was quite handsome. "Hey, wake up. I don't wanna get in trouble," she said, shaking harder. After a few moments his eyes began to flutter and he groaned.

"Atta boy," she said happily. The mutant opened his eyes, blinking away confusion before trying to sit up. "Careful now," Alexis said, catching him as he fell back.

Kurt groaned as he felt himself slipping back into reality, unfortunately that also meant slipping back into a horrible headache. He blinked and tried to sit up but ended up falling... right into someone's arms.

As he turned to investigate he came face to face with the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen and to make things better they were on the prettiest face he had ever seen. Silky ebony hair was pulled back by a velvet ribbon but a few of the shorter strands had come loose and fallen to one side of her face and covering one of her eyes. She brushed the stray locks away and tucked them behind her ear.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Uh…" She frowned and tilted her head.

"I think you might have hit your head harder than I thought," she said.

Kurt shook his head and bounced up. "Sorry," he said without thinking.

She smiled and giggled. "You should be," she said. "You're lucky you didn't my face or else there would have been hell to pay," she threatened. Kurt blanched but then she winked and stuck her tongue out to show him she was teasing and he relaxed.

"So, you're one of the mutants here, right?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "I've never seen you around here before," he said. "Wait! Are _you_ the new kid?"

"Nah, that's my brother," she said. "He's the mutant."

"Oh, you don't have any powers?" he asked, amazed.

She hesitated then shrugged. "Nope, none whatsoever. The name's Alexis by the way," she said. "But call me Alex."

"I'm Kurt," he said and the two shook hands.

"Hey your hands are really soft," she said.

Kurt blushed. "That's the fur."

"So, is your _entire_ body covered with fur?" she asked, totally interested now. He nodded. "and you were born that way?"

Kurt hesitated, remembering Mystique, then he nodded. Alexis noticed his hesitation and stopped pressing him for answers.

"What were you doing in the trees anyway?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Kurt replied. "You just appeared out of nowhere!"

"I was climbing," she said. "Something I do when I'm bored. You?"

"Freeze tag," he explained.

"In the trees?"

"No, I was just hiding."

"But doesn't hiding defeat the whole point of freeze tag?" she asked. "After all, you're supposed to be _running_ not hiding, or else it would be freeze hide and seek," and before Kurt could argue back her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said and stepped a little away. She frowned when she saw the caller I.D. "Hey dad, is something wrong?"

"Um, not exactly, can you come to the professor's office?" Danny said. "We need to talk about something."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No you're not in trouble," Danny said. Then he grew suspicious. "Why? Did you do something?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Alexis said hurriedly. "professor's office right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming," and she hung up. "That was my dad," she informed Kurt. "Wants me to go the Professor's office for something."

"So I guess this is bye then since you won't be here at the Institute," Kurt said, sounding a bit glum.

"It looks so," Alexis said, hesitant to leave. "It was really nice meeting you Kurt," she said. "Maybe we should go out sometime?" she said.

"R-really?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yeah." Alexis was grinning now. Her phone beeped as a message came through. She read it and cursed. "All right all right, I'm coming. Geez!" and she turned and ran back in the direction that she had first come before stopping.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked.

She turned back to him, chuckling sheepishly. "I don't know where the professor's office is."

Kurt held back a laugh as she started to curse again.

"Oh don't you dare laugh at me," she said crossly, glaring at him. Kurt grinned.

"Why don't I help you out," he offered, holding out his hand. "I can get you to the professor's office in a flash."

Alexis raised an eyebrow suspiciously before taking his hand. "Just to make sure you won't be kidnapping me, will you?"

"Maybe," he replied cheekily. Alexis laughed and squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

"Well, hurry up. At least if I'm kidnapped my dad can blame you for me being late," she said, still smiling. Kurt blushed a bit before teleporting them to the professor's room.

Danny rapped his knuckles on the desk impatiently, making some nonsensical beat as he did.

"I hope they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble," Sam said, voicing Danny's concern.

"I don't think so, I would have gotten a report if they had," the Professor said, trying to comfort them.

"So you're absolutely positive?" Sam asked. "You think you can handle it?"

"I deal with worse every day, I know so," Charles replied.

"They'll be pretty happy when they hear the news," Danny said.

"What news?" Alex asked, walking into the office following Rogue.

"You'll find out in a minute, where's your sister? I called her ten minutes ago."

"She's here," Kurt said, poofing into existence. Alex jumped back (seeing as kurt had chosen to appear almost right where he had been standing) but moved forward to catch Alexis when she nearly toppled over.

"Never. Again," she said.

"Yeah, first time's always like that," Rogue said. "But you get used to it."

Alexis grumbled something but got up and brushed herself off. "Thanks Kurt."

"No problem," he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Well dad, you rang?" Alex asked.

"And very impatiently I might add," Alexis said, annoyed.

"Well, we were talking with the professor here about Alex's education here at the Institution and such when we _thought_ of something," Danny said.

"I told the Professor how you felt about leaving Alex here and not being together anymore," Sam said.

"When I offered to take you in as well," Xavier finished.

The twins' jaws dropped. "Seriously?"

The adults nodded.

"obviously you won't be able to participate I certain activities," Xavier said, "But other than that I think it would be great to have you stay together. To be completely honest with you I would like to make the two of you a sort of project."

Alex raised his eyebrow. "What kind…?"

"Of project?" Alexis finished.

"Nothing harmful to either of you," he said. "Just observation. You two are the first twins I've met that haven't both been gifted with mutant abilities."

"So nothing,"

"Painful,"

"Harmful,"

"Experimental,"

"Or generally oogy, right?" the two said.

"'Oogy'?" Rogue repeated.

The twins shrugged. "We were four when we made it up. The word stuck."

"In answer, no, nothing that will invade your privacy or personal space," Xavier said. The twins nodded.

"So if we agree I get to stay here?" Alexis repeated. The adults nodded and the twins started grinning.

"Well, I'll have to think about it," Alexis said, grinning. Sam and Danny rolled their eyes at her statement.

"You've got five seconds."

"Don't thinking, I say yes!" Alexis said, jumping up and down happily.

"Awesome!" Alex said and high-fived his sister.

"Then that means," Alexis started.

"That we're back in business!" Alex finished.

"But what about my clothes?" Alexis asked. "I didn't do _any_ packing for this sort of thing."

"When the professor suggested the idea I called home and had someone prepare your bag," Sam said.

Alexis fell to her knees and hugged her mother. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you."

Sam grinned. "You could _stand_ to mention it more often."

"Well, now that that's taken care of, why don't you show these two to their rooms?" Xavier suggested.

"But we only have one room prepared for Alex," Rogue said.

The two Alex's exchanged glances and were about to say something but the professor spoke up first.

"There's and empty room across from Alex's I'm sure Alexis won't mind staying there," he said.

Alexis shrugged. "I guess not."

"Then it's settled," the professor said. "To the Fenton Twins, welcome to the Xavier Institute."

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Originally i was trying to stick to a semi-regular every two weeks update thing but i had a swim meet in trinidad and the internet was a bitch for the whole weekend so all i did was type it up. Then i spent another week there with my cousin (whom i love!) and her internet was a bitch too (it absolutely _refused_ to connect). then i got writers block with the last ummmm four or five lines then today i was like 'oh fuck it, it'll have to do' so i type something up for the last part and uploaded it because i think it was just cruel to leave my lovely readers hanging.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I have a legitimate reason for not updating in forever…**_

_**I deleted the story off my drive by accident…**_

_**You see, your favourite author had the entire story typed up on one word document in an unnamed folder in her flash drive. When said author lent it to her I.T teacher to get the second season of The Batman (yes, I'm a geek about that too) she forgot it was on her flash drive and told Mr. I.T teacher that he could delete whatever he liked if he needed more space. **_

_**Needless to say when your author found out she felt… stupid. **_

_**Then, to make things worse, when your author tried to re-write her story… she got massive writer's block…**_

_**Oy vey… I feel dumb… but hopefully this makes up for something at least. **_

_**Also as a side note, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. It's not a must for me to continue but it is much appreciated. **_

~PHANTOM X~

_**Beep… beep…**_

**Lab lights blinked. Monitors beeped and machines whirred as they kept track of all movements of a young boy suspended in blue liquid. **

_**Beep… beep…**_

**Across the room, two men were discussing something as they watched a young girl suspended in green fluid. The two were too distracted to notice the slight fluctuation in the monitor's beeping… or that his hand had twitched ever so slightly. **

_**Beep-beep… beep… beep…**_

**The monitor screens flickered slightly and the lights in the lab dimmed just one notch. Not enough to be noticed by the men as they watched the green liquid drain out from the chamber.**

**The hand that had twitched clenched itself tightly now as his eyes began to flicker open.**

_**Beep-beep… beep-beep…**_

**Monitors began to flash but no sound was made. From the corners of the room, thin trails of smoke issued themselves from tiny speakers. **

_**Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!**_

**As the computers let out their silent warnings, for the first time, the boy's eyes opened. **

_**Beep-beep…beep-beep…**_

**As his heart rate slowed, he began to look around, seeing his surroundings for the first time.**

_**Alex…? Where's Alex?**_

**A dim memory flashed through his mind. **

**A woman with violet eyes leaning over him, kissing his forehead fondly. **_**Mom…**_

"_**Take care of your sister now," she said, smiling. "You know her knack for getting into trouble sometimes."**_

_**Take care of… my sister… my sister… where is my sister…?**_

_**Beep…beep…**_

**He looked around and his eyes widened as he saw the young girl being helped up by a man leaning on a cane. **

_**Alexis?**_

**She looked scared and her eyes bulged as she saw him. At the same time their eyes locked the taller of the two looked up and realised that the boy was watching them. **

**Two things happened at the same time. As the man whipped around and smashed his fist on a button just as all the computers in the rows began to crackle and explode, one by one. **

_**Get away from my sister! **_

**Spider web cracks shot up the glass chamber as the lights in the room flickered madly. **

**The girl stumbled forward, trying to move towards him. The old man pulled her back. **

_**Get away from her!**_

**As the glass shattered completely the effect of the anaesthetic began to sink in and he could feel his body begin to slow down.**

_**No! No!**_

"**No…" he groaned out, trying desperately to reach towards her. In the man's arms, Alexis began struggling until she was knocked out with a strong jab to her neck. **

**Seeing his sister collapse made something inside him snap. **

"**ALEXIS!" he screamed just as something behind him exploded and as the darkness finally took him over.**

"Alexis!"

Alex shot straight up in bed, chest heaving from the nightmare. Instantly, his thoughts raced to his sister.

Completely forgetting he was at Xavier's institute instead of at home, he frantically searched the bed, letting out an anguished cry when he couldn't find his sister beside him.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of cool arms wrap around his shoulders and, despite his franticness, his body relaxed into his sister's, shaking slightly. Soon enough, his hand found hers and he squeezed tightly.

"I'm right here," she murmured gently into his ear.

"Thanks for that," he replied weakly. They both jumped as his door flung open and a flash of white light filled the room that temporarily blinded him.

"What's going on here?" Scott demanded, hands already on his shades. Behind him he could see rogue in her pjs and Kurt peering in from the ceiling.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

Alex received a look from his sister that merited another squeeze.

"It's nothing," he repeated. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh, but you're okay though, right?" Scott asked.

Alex felt another squeeze on his hand. "I will be." Scott didn't look convinced… or too pleased for that matter.

Alexis sighed and walked to the door. "Now that that's taken care of, I'm sorry for having dragged you out of bed now please, go back to sleep. It's 2 am."

"Yeah, you're right," Scott said. "Back to your rooms," he said to Rogue and Kurt. The twins gave them a wave before they disappeared. "Alex, we have an early morning training session at 5. I shouldn't be telling you this but… be prepared."

Alex nodded. "Sure thing boss."

"Alexis," Scott said, turning to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You have to go to your room too," he said. "We have rules about girls and guys together in one room."

"But I'm not just _a girl_," she said. "I'm his sister," and on that note she closed the door on a very disgruntled Scott Summers.

"That wasn't nice," Alex commented.

His sister shrugged. "maybe it wasn't, but I'll apologise tomorrow," she said. "Scoot over," she commanded, and, obediently, Alex moved to one side of the bed as she clambered in beside him and leant against his arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, after sitting in silence for a while. He remained silent.

Alexis sighed and sat up straight. Looking dead ahead, she began to speak.

"The dreams started back again," she began, knitting her fingers together underneath her chin.

"Which ones?" he asked, flipping onto his stomach to look at her.

"The same one as before," she replied. "There are the men and the lab. The men are telling me something, but I can't remember and just as I begin to walk away with them there's an explosion then… nothing."

The twins were quiet for a while until Alex broke the silence.

"It's the lab… and across the room I see two men…" he began. "They're doing something… then… I just feel so angry… then so scared. Then I remember thinking, 'No, something's wrong with Alex!' but before I can do anything… I wake up."

The two lay in silence for a while as each thought of the other's dream.

"Do you think they mean something?" Alex asked, looking at his sister.

She shrugged and ran her hand through his hair, a motion that always soothed him. "Maybe, maybe not," she said. "I'll call dad sometime tomorrow and tell him. Maybe he'll have some ideas this time."

Alex sighed and laid his head on his sister's lap, relaxing more and more as her soothing hands on his head set a rhythm that quickly sent him to sleep.

Alex stayed awake a while longer, thinking… wondering… worrying…

_Think too much and you'll hurt yourself_.

She could practically hear her brother telling her to sleep but she was too worried. But, no matter how worried a person is, they can only fend off sleep for so long and soon enough Alexis' head began to droop and her eyes began to slide shut. Then she was fast asleep.

~Phantom X~

"Up and at 'em kiddo!" Logan half yelled, as he marched into Alex's room.

The twins jumped out of their sleep, startled at the sudden entry.

"You! Put this on!" Logan commanded, tossing a black jumpsuit at Alex who half caught it as he tumbled out of bed.

"Wha?" he muttered, trying to disentangled himself from his sheets.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, stretching much more gracefully than her brother did.

Logan raised an eyebrow at the two sharing the same bed but decided to comment at a later date.

"Training session," he said.

"Right now?" gaped Alex.

"Yep, and just cuz you're new I'll give you an extra 2 minutes to prepare," he said, stalking out. "Now hurry up and meet us outside. First set is an obstacle course," and he slammed the door shut.

"You're kidding me right?" Alex muttered, rubbing his head and staring at the jumpsuit.

Alexis shrugged. "Something tells me that you better hurry or else we'll be seeing the badside of Master Logan this bright and early morning."

"bright and early? The sun isn't even out!"

"all the more reason for you to hurry up."

"KID!" Logan roared.

"And that sounds like you_ really_ need to hurry up," Alexis said.

"I hate you."

"I love you too brother dearest."

~PHANTOM X~

"I don't know about you, but I prefer less spandex and more originality," Alex said, tugging at his plain black jumpsuit. The only form of embellishment was the large 'X' across his chest.

"I know exactly what you mean bucko," Tabitha said, resting an elbow on his shoulder. "This lame design's _totally_ cramping my style."

"All right, get in line!" Wolverine ordered. In an instant the new recruits had formed one neat line, including Tabitha. Alex hurried to the end of the line just as Wolverine appeared.

"Good," he said, examining the line. "Today we'll be doing a level 7 drill." The new recruits groaned.

"Not again," Bobby complained.

"Yeah yeah, quit your whining," Logan said. "We're not moving from this level until someone makes it to the other end in less than three minutes."

"But- but!"

"Now who's first?" Logan asked.

Everyone took a step back leaving an unsuspecting Alex, who had been picking at his uniform, standing in front of everyone else in the line.

"New kid huh?" Logan said, looking Alex up and down. "Got any experience with obstacle courses?"

"A-a little bit," Alex said, remembering his summers with his grandparents.

"How about obstacle courses with flame throwers, missiles and lasers?" Logan asked.

"I've had experience with those too sir," Alex replied.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, surprised. The new recruits looked at Alex curiously.

"My grandparents were really weird," was all he offered as an explanation.

"Well let's see how well you do in ours," Logan smirked. He took out a stopwatch and drew a line in the sand with his claws.

"On your mark…"

Alex crouched down slightly, one foot back with most of his body weight leaning forward.

"Get set…"

He made a quick survey of the land before him, taking note of the slight bumps, the position of the rocks and the trees that dotted the grounds.

"GO!"

The word had barely left Logan's lips when Alex, as quick as a flash, darted off, sprinting down the track.

Logan grinned. "Nice speed, but speed ain't everything," he said, pulling out a remote.

~PHANTOM X~

Alexis leaned against the balcony facing the training session and watched with interest as Logan lined the new recruits up.

She laughed when she saw the way her brother picked at the uniform.

"Glad I don't have to wear it," she said outloud, giggling slightly.

"Ze uniforms aren't dat bad," Kurt said, scaring Alexis as he swung down from the overhead veranda.

Alexis sagged against the rail, holding her chest. "Dude, I think you scared me half dead. And that's saying something!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Sorry," he said as he jumped down and balanced himself on the rail.

"It's all right," she replied, moving next to him to watch the training. She stepped up in time to see the entire group step back leaving Alex standing in front of everyone.

"Ouch, firsties," she muttered as Logan drew something in the ground.

"Yeah, those always _suck_," Kurt agreed.

"Should I be scared for my brother?" she asked, looking at Wolverine as he interrogated her twin.

"Nah, Logan vud never do something that vud hurt the students," Kurt said. "At least I think so."

"That's comforting," she said, biting her lip as Logan yelled 'GO'.

~PHANTOM X~

Alex dashed off as soon as he heard the go leave Logan's lips, summers of doing courses like this surged to his memory as his grandmother's words floated to the surface of his thoughts.

_Slow down hotshot, speed'll get you into major trouble if you don't learn how to __**watch where you're going.**_

Alex ducked and slid on his knees as two long sticks appeared from nowhere.

"Okay, need to slow down," he muttered. Just as he approached the first marker something off to his side clinked as three machines rose from the ground.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he said as three blades shot out from the machines, all aimed at him.

"All right then," he muttered. "You've got your tricks, I've got mine."

He put his hands together and rubbed them as quickly as he could and soon enough his hands began to spark with lightning.

"And here we go," with a quick flick of his wrist he sent the sparks flying at the blades and knocked them out of the air.

"Yeah! Go Alex!" he heard someone yell. Looking around he saw Kurt and Alexis cheering him on.

Grinning, he pumped a fist indicating that he had heard them.

"Brother, watch out!" Alexis yelled, pointing behind him. He turned just in time to duck a flamethrower and roll out of the way past the third marker.

_One more to go,_ he thought, already seeing the finish line.

~PHANTOM X~

"Come on, come on," Alexis chanted, biting her nails worriedly.

"Wow, look at him go!" Kurt commented. "He's like a ninja!" Then he fell over a trip wire.

"So much for ninja," Alexis mumbled as fireballs threw themselves at her brother.

"I can't watch!" she exclaimed, turning away only to turn back a few seconds later after Alex had managed to get back on his feet.

"Either vatch or don't vatch," Kurt said. "It's gonna end soon either way."

Alexis whined and gave a sigh of relief as she watched Alex cross the finish line and collapsed, panting.

"Yeah, the end," she muttered, staring at her brother.

~PHANTOM X~

"Woah, dude that was awesome!" Tabitha said.

"You were so cool!" Bobby exclaimed, helping him up.

"You were alright," Wolverine said, walking up to them. "Four minutes, 37 seconds."

"Way to go bro!" Alexis said, hugging him.

"Weren't you over there three seconds ago?" Alex asked, confused.

"Kurt ported us over," she explained. "Good job by the way."

Alex smiled as he looked at his sister grinning at him, his new friends congratulating him and smirked at Kurt.

"Yeah, thanks."

**~PHANTOM X~**

_**And there we go. Thanks to those who left reviews and added me to their fave stories lists and alerts list. **_

_**Review please, they make me feel good. (plus they make faster chappies)**_


	5. Temporary Author's Note

**_I have an announcement, it's nothing that will affect Phantom X but i thought all my readers should know._**

**_Due to FF being a little bruja and not letting me create an account for my friends' story i will be hosting it here on my account with a few changes that i have no control over. _**

**_As from now on my name will be changed from Evil By Nature to A-Listers and i will be posting up a story that we are currently writing... and i mean writing... as in with pens and everything._**

**_For Phantom X readers nothing will change, i will not take this story down and i will try to update the story by latest next week friday. (I have exams so i'm kinda sneaking this time on the computer) _**

**_Thank you for your support!_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Okay, just one thing to say. I have a very **_**very**_** vague storyline in mind and I would really appreciate some help and any ideas you guys have. Thank you.**_

_**I don't think I put this in any of the previous chapters but let me do it now.**_

_**I do not own Danny Phantom or X-Men: Evolution. If I did, Danny Phantom would never have ended, Alex and Alex would have been actual characters, Kitty would have totally gotten together with Colossus and Kurt would be mine. Nuff said.**_

_**~PHANTOM X~**_

"Your brother's good," Rogue commented, adding a piece of toast to her plate.

"I don't think I'm the one you're supposed to be telling that to," Alexis replied, grinning as she poured out her juice.

Rogue coloured slightly. "Whatever," she said and walked off.

"Oh hey, don't be like that!" Alexis called, running after Rogue plate in hand.

Rogue glared at her slightly. "What?"

"Okay miss grumpy pants," Alexis said, pouting. "If you feel like being a sour puss I'll just go sit with Kurt."

Rogue sighed at the hurt look on the other girl's face. "Look I'm sorry, it's just… kinda hard for me here ya know?"

Alexis smiled and nodded. "I think so, I mean, look at me," she said grinning. "The only reason I'm here is because of my brother," and she glanced over at her brother sitting at the end of the table, talking with the new recruits and smiled sadly. "I guess you could say I'm a little jealous."

Rogue sighed. "Even though I'm a mutant here, I… I don't really think they understand what it's like to… to…"

"To be different?" Alexis finished. Rogue sat down and took a bite out of her eggs. "Help me out here," Alexis said, sitting down next to Rogue.

"You're a mutant." Rogue nodded. "You're at a school for mutants." Another nod. "But still you're different?"

Rogue sighed. "See I knew you wouldn't understand."

"That's why you've gotta help me out here," Alexis complained.

"Alexander and Alexis?" Professor Xavier said, rolling into the room.

"Hold that thought," Alexis said, getting up and joining her brother with the professor.

"What's up doc?" they asked.

"Today you'll be attending Bayville high school," the professor said. "All the arrangements have already been made. Scott will be your guide for the day, Alex and Jean will be yours, Alexis."

"Um, can I swap jean for Rogue?" Alexis asked quickly.

"Yes you may, but why?" Xavier asked.

"I'm staging an intervention," Alexis said vaguely. The professor raised an eyebrow but nodded his assent.

"Very well," He said. "Enjoy your first day at school."

"We will!" the twins replied.

"Hey Rogue!" Alexis yelled. "You've got me for the whole day!"

"Whoop de doo," the other girl muttered, jumping as Alexis hugged her.

~PHANTOM X~

"So what's this school like?" Alex asked. Currently he was riding in the back seat of Scott's car with Kurt.

"Just your ordinary school really," Scott replied.

"Meaning…" Alex stressed.

"The facilities are the same as other schools'. We've got a gym, a pool and a track," Scott replied. "And the principal is really set on our girls' football team," he said as they pulled in. "We've got a game this Saturday vs one of our rival schools."

"Wow, real interesting," Alex said, stifling a yawn.

Kurt grinned and elbowed Alex in the ribs.

"Me and Alex have first class together," Kurt said. "So ve'll be off."

"Yeah," Scott said looking back in time to see Alex and Kurt scramble out of the car and race to the school.

"Is he always that boring?" Alex asked as they walked to their first class.

"Scott? Normally he's pretty cool," Kurt said. "Except ven he gets all control freaky."

Alex grinned. "So what's this school really like?"

"Vell, for one thing, the food is awesome!" Kurt said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Alex said. "What about girls?"

"And the girls are… woah…" Kurt trailed off.

"'Woah'?" Alex repeated then followed Kurt's line of vision. Walking towards them were Rogue and Alexis.

"Brother!" Alexis waved her brother off emphatically as she neared, tugging a slightly blushing Rogue with her.

"You've outdone yourself today sis," Alex commented, looking at Alexis' outfit.

She twirled. "You like?" Today she was wearing a purple chequered skirt with black knee high socks and purple and green converse coupled with a simple white cami with a mini leather jacket thrown over it. Her hair had been pulled up into two pigtails that had her black hair spiking in all directions.

"I think you broke Kurt," Alex replied, poking his new friend's cheek.

Alex blushed a bit and giggled as Kurt snapped out of his trance. "You look awesome today!"

"But we can't forget about our lovely Rogue!" Alex said, pulling Rogue close. "You look lovely today."

Rogue blushed and swept aside one of her bangs. "Yeah, right."

Alexis nudged Rogue and sent her a meaningful look. Rogue blushed and took a deep breath.

"Right," she said. "I-I mean, thank you."

"No prob," Alex responded cheerfully just as the bell rang. Rogue hastily wormed herself out of Alex's grasp.

"C'mon," she said to Alexis. "If we get a seat by the window we can see the track team when their sweaty."

"Sounds delish," Alexis responded, and left with a wink in Kurt's direction.

Alex grinned as his sister waved him off and disappeared in the class room. He turned to Kurt who had once again lapsed into a trance after Alex winked at him.

"You should ask her out," Alex suggested. Kurt instantly snapped out of his stupor.

"Ask her out?" he gaped. "No way!"

"Why, she isn't good enough for you?" Alex asked, a cold gleam in his eye.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Kurt said, hurrying to correct himself. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what if she says no?" Kurt said. "I mean, I not exactly 'take home to your dad' material."

"Believe me, you're fine," Alex said. "And she's not going to say no."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

Alex grinned. "We're twins. Sometimes we just… know."

~PHANTOM X~

"So, are you, like, ever gonna do something about Kurt?" Kitty asked, poking Alexis in her side as she sat down at one of outside the lunch tables.

"What about Kurt?" Alexis asked, biting into her apple looking almost as red as the fruit.

"Like, seriously?" Kitty asked, exasperated. "Everyone's noticed how he's been drooling over since the day you got here."

"I doubt he's drooling," Alexis replied.

"Nah, I've got t'agree with Kitty here," Rogue put in. "Face it Lex, you've got that boy wrapped around your finger."

Alexis blushed. "And what about you and Alex?" she countered.

"Wait what?" Kitty demanded. "What about Rogue and Alex?"

"You guys have been so hung up on watching me and Kurt that you haven't even noticed the way my brother's been after Rogue."

"He's just a flirt," Rogue said, poking at her 'mystery meat'.

"Alex is a lot of things," Alexis said. "But a flirt isn't one of them. Believe me, he would never go after a girl he wasn't serious about." Alexis put a hand on one of Rogue's gloved ones.

"Wait, so Kurt like's you," Kitty said, pointing to Alexis. "And Alex likes you," she said and pointed to Rogue. "Where does that leave me?"

"Looking for a date to the prom by the looks of it," Alexis giggled. Even Rogue joined in when Kitty started to pout.

"No fair."

"Don't worry Kitty," someone said. "I think we could find _some_ solution."

The trio turned around to see a large blonde boy wearing a football jacket standing behind them.

Alexis' apple fell out of her mouth.

"Duncan?"

Duncan did a double take. "Alexis?"

~PHANOM X~

"So you're gonna ask her?" Alex urged as they walked outside.

Kurt let out a loud breath. "Fine, but if she rejects me it'll all be your fault."

Alex patted his shoulder and was about to say something when a boy, obviously in a rush, pushed past him almost knocking him over.

"Oh no, it's fine. You don't have to say excuse me. I was just planning on paying a visit to the ground," Alex said sarcastically. Kurt helped him up, noticing a crowd gathering.

"What's going on over there?" he mused, already running to the join the crowd.

"No, don't wait for me," Alex muttered, following Kurt.

At the centre of the crowd he blanched to find out that the centre of all the attention was Alex and… Duncan Mathews.

"You don't have daddy to run to for help this time, Fenton," Duncan sneered.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing, _Mathews_," Alexis returned.

Duncan growled. "Don't think just cuz you're a girl I'll go easy on you."

"Cool it guys," Scott said, trying to part the two.

"Yeah Duncan, cool it," Jean said, trying to pull him away.

"Yeah _Duncan_, cool it," Alexis chided.

Duncan growled and lashed out. Alex ducked and aimed a high kick to his head.

"Alex!" Alexis' foot paused right next to Duncan's head. Duncan growled and grabbed Alexis' foot and threw her into the crowd.

"Alexis!" Alex ran to his sister's aid but Kurt beat him to the punch.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, helping Alex up.

"I'll be fine," she said. "Mathews you'll pay for that," she growled.

"Oh yeah, Make me," he taunted.

"Normally I have a policy against hitting girls," she said. "But for you I'll make an exception."

Duncan growled and threw another punch but Alexis grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto a lunch table.

"Stop this, stop this now!" a man said.

"P-Principle Kelly!" Duncan stuttered. Alexis blanched when she heard the word 'principal'.

"Crud…" Alexis muttered.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" Principal Kelly asked.

Duncan looked absolutely terrified.

_Come on Alex, quick thinking,_ Alexis thought. _As much as I'd hate to do this…_

"It was my fault Mr. Principal," Alexis said, walking forward. Alex's jaw dropped as he watched his sister step forward, wearing a look of such meekness that he blanched. That certainly wasn't a look that could be labelled 'Alex' –either one of them for that fact-.

"A few of the girls were complaining about some boys on the street hassling them and I offered to show them a few self-defense techniques," she said. Kurt gave Alex a strange look when the other boy started fake gagging. Alexis heard the noise and struggled to keep her 'I'm so innocent' composure.

_Now comes the hard part,_ she thought.

"And Duncan was nice enough to help me with my demonstration," she said, wrapping her arm around Duncan's. The boy almost tried to struggle but a sharp cracking in his foot warned him not to. "But I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I was only trying to help some friends."

Principal Kelly looked at her suspiciously. "And, who were the friends you were trying to help out?" he asked.

Without missing a beat she skipped over to Kitty and Rogue and pulled them to her. "These two, right girls?"

Alex jumped behind the principal and began bobbing his head like crazy, a signal that would be rather hard to misinterpret.

"Yes, sir," the girls said at the same time.

Principal Kelly looked them over for a minute then shrugged. "Well at least you weren't fighting," he said.

"No, Duncan and I would never fight," Alexis said, hugging mentioned boy.

"Yeah, I mean, it's like we've known each other forever," Duncan said.

Principal Kelly smiled. "Good that's what I like to hear," and walked back into the building.

As soon as he disappeared, Duncan and Alexis let go of each other as if it burned.

"Ugh! You owe me major for that Fenton," Duncan said.

"I just saved both our butts," Alexis said. "You could be a _bit_ more thankful you know."

"Just stay out of my way," Duncan said and stalked off. Alexis stuck her tongue out at his departing back and made a face.

"What was that all about?" Rogue asked as soon as Alexis had calmed down.

"Bad memories," Alexis said. "My dad knows his dad so we've spent quite a few summers together," she explained.

"Yeah, Alexis and Duncan never really 'hit it off'," Alex explained, walking up.

"Yeah, we get along about as well as cats and dogs in a bath tub," Alexis said, shaking her head. She looked up as the bell rung and sighed. "And thanks to that idiot I didn't eat lunch."

"You'll survive," Alex said, patting her back.

~PHANTOM X~

"Come on, do it," Alex urged.

"Now, why can't I do it later?" Kurt complained as they half-stalked the girls to the parking lot.

"Because, if you wait too long them some other guy'll ask her out," Alex replied.

"B-but-"

"Alex!" Alexis turned when she heard the familiar nick-name. Despite both being named Alex the twins always seemed to know which one was being called when the name was used.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Kurt wants to ask you something," he replied. Alexis nodded then growled when Kitty and Jean started giggling.

"Oh be quiet," Rogue said.

"And _that_'s why I love you so much," Alexis said, patting the other girl's cheek before walking away.

"You called?" she asked Kurt.

The other boy blushed and started speaking but noticed the way Alex and the girls seemed intent on hearing what he had to say.

"Come on, let's go over here," he said, pulling her away.

"So…"

"So…"

"I vas vondering," Kurt began. Alex crossed her fingers. "Um, vell… there's zis soccer game coming up, you probably know about it already I'm sure Jean told you about it, I mean, she is on the team and everything so she _should_ know about it. I mean, if you're on the team and don't know about it that vud be vierd-"

"Kurt!" Alexis interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Kurt apologised.

"No biggie," Alexis said. "The game?"

"Oh yeah, vell I vas vondering it, maybe, you would like to go with me," he said. "Then we could catch a movie or haff some dinner after the game." Kurt crossed his fingers.

"That sounds awesome," Alexis said, not sounding half as relieved as she sounded.

"Great!" Kurt said. "'Cuz I know this awesome place that has the best burgers."

"Boy you had me at dinner," Alexis said, grinning slightly.

Kurt blushed and was sure if it wasn't for his holo-watch, everyone would be seeing just how excited he was by looking at his tail.

"Hey, you two gonna make googly eyes at each other all day or what?" Alex yelled.

"Ugh, I think they want us to come over," Alex said.

"Should we?" Kurt asked.

Alexis thought for a minute. "You guys got training this afternoon?"

"No."

She grinned. "Then let's play hookie for today. You can show me around town."

"Sure," he said. Alexis waved at her brother and the gals before putting an arm around Kurt who 'bamf'ed them away.

"I think she said yes," Kitty said as the smoke disappeared.

~PHANTOM X~

"So, do you plan on telling me how it went today?" Alex asked as his sister walked in to her room.

"Do you plan on telling me what you're doing in my room?" she countered, humming slightly as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and stated brushing it.

"I see we're playing the 'I have no clue what you're talking about' game," he said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," she said, grinning slightly. "Now if you excuse me, I'm in due need for a shower."

"I thought something smelled funny," he said, making a face.

"Knowing you, it's probably your breath," she said before walking into the bathroom.

"meanie, he muttered, leaving her room in favour of going to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Kurt digging through the fridge. "SO, plan on telling me where you kidnapped my sister to?" he asked, making Kurt hit his head on the fridge door in fright.

"Um, just around town," he replied, rubbing his head.

"Sure," Alex said with a grin, turning the television on. It switched on to that evening's news cast.

"_And in breaking news, the near fatal mugging of an elderly woman was stopped today thanks to a brave woman who stepped in to save her," the new caster, a pretty blonde woman said._

"_I didn't even get to thank her properly," the old lady said. "After she saved me and knocked the guy out she just handed me my bag and ran away. But she was so graceful. It was almost like she was flying."_

"_Did you get to see what she looked like?" the interviewer asked._

"_Not too clearly," the woman replied. "All I remember was that she had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. And her hair," the woman chuckled. "It was as white as mine."_

_The news turned back to the newscaster. "To the good Samaritan, in hopes that she's watching, thank you for your bravery and for your willingness to serve and we hope that all members in the Bayville area will be as watchful to violence in our community so that we can make Bayville a haven for all."_

"Wow, she must be really brave," Kurt said, biting into a piece of chicken.

"That, or really stupid," Alex muttered darkly.

**~PHANTOM X~**

**And that's the latest chapter of Phantom X. Please remember, I'm open to ideas so leave a review telling me how I did and what you think I should put in. **

**Also, since I have no idea what Alex's ghost uniform should look like, I'm leaving it up to you. Submit any ideas and I'll use the one I like best. (you can tell I just want a review)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 5

**I realise I'm late without an plausible excuse… Gomene.**

**Zii Raevyn:**** I love your ideas! And of course she'll have combat! How can she be Sam's daughter and not have combats? As for her powers… hmm… very interesting. I want to break her away from Danny's stream of abilities you know. Make her like, but unlike her father so your ideas will really help me out there. PLUS! Just for using a Potter reference you get a cookie *gives cookie* check out my other story and you can tell I'm a potterhead.**

**VampireFruitloopsRule:**** In regards to timeline, my reasoning is that that entire incidents with ghosts is a relatively old fad hence Vlad will be older and that mutants are a very recent occurrence. That will also explain why none to very few of the younger generation actually know that ghosts really do exist (because really, what parent is going to tell their child that ghosts are real?). And the reason why ghosts haven't been appearing in the real world as of late will be explained in the next chapter… I think…**

**Okay, I've got Alex's outfit down and her powers. The plotline's slowly coming into focus but what I can tell you is… nothing. ;P you'll just have to wait and see but let's say this… I already have the last chapter typed up. Sad isn't it *sigh***

**READ THIS!**

**I'm looking for OCs right now. I could go through the trouble of making my own but I thought my readers would like to have a little influence on the story. My gift to you. I need ghosts (relatively strong minion like), humans and mutants. Submit your any OCs via review. State stuff like name, powers, history and stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: Well, you don't see Danny Phantom comin back any time soon so obviously I don't own it.**

**~PHANTOM X~**

"And with seven seconds to go the ball is passed to Bayville's star striker, Jean Grey!" the announcer said.

"All right Jean!" Scott yelled. "Go for the gold!"

"Yeah Jean!" Kitty yelled.

On the field, Jean sprinted down the middle of the field, ball in her possession. Three members of the opposing team rose up to block her.

Scott, Kitty, Kurt and Alexis stood up, anticipation too high to sit down.

"Come one Jean, you can do it!" Alexis yelled.

"She shoots!" Jean aimed a strong kick and the ball flew into the net. "She scores!"

"Wahoo!" Alexis yelled.

"That was awesome!"

"Go Jean!"

"And with that, Bayville aces the Semi-Finals."

Jean jumped in the air, letting out a whoop of joy. She turned back and hugged two of her team mates that had been running to meet her.

In the stands, the X-supporters began leaving in favour of going onto the field to congratulate her.

"Nice work super-star!" Kurt yelled. Alexis felt a twang of jealousy that went away as soon as Kurt wrapped his hand around hers.

"Jean!" Scott said, breaking through the crowd. "You were fantastic-"

"Hey Jean, way to go," Duncan said, cutting Scott off and hugging Jean. "You stomped them like bugs on a sidewalk."

Scott growled in frustration, a sentiment that was mirrored by Alexis sticking her tongue out at the jock behind his back.

"That Duncan," Kitty said. "He knows just what a girl wants to hear."

"Thanks Duncan," Jean said, totally oblivious to Scott's state of mind (ironic huh?) "Yeah, everyone played really well today."

"Jean?" Scott interrupted. "We're taking off, you riding or walking?"

"Oh Scott uh, that's okay," she said. "Duncan is driving me home."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Duncan is driving me home," she muttered in a cutesy voice. "Please."

"Be nice," Kurt muttered.

"Yeah Summers," Duncan said as Jean turned away to talk with someone. "Maybe we'll even get lost on the way."

"With you driving it's pretty much expected," Scott replied as Duncan tugged Jean away.

"Ugh, Mathew's is a jerk," Alexis said out loud, looking at the jock's retreating back. "Don't worry, Jean'll come to her senses sometime." Scott gave her a hopeful smile and walked off. "I hope," she added under her breath.

"What's up with you and Duncan anyway?" Kitty asked as they walked back to Scott's car.

"My dad and his dad knew each other in high school," she explained. "And they used to get together every summer so basically we grew up together and, believe me; even then he was nothing but a big bully and a grade A jerk!*****" she finished with a huff.

"So, saying you haff bad blood vud be an understatement, then," Kurt said.

"Major," she replied. "but, I'd rather not think about him any more than I need to."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "There's this awesome movie playing, I think you'll totally enjoy it."

"And with that, I think I'm being blown off," kitty said. "I'll see you guys later," and ran off to join Scott.

"We're not going with Scott?" Alexis asked.

"I thought you would enjoy the walk," Kurt said, blushing. "Plus I thought we could stop for a burger or something on the way."

"Tempting me with food?" Alexis asked coyly. Kurt grinned in response. "Smart boy," she said, grinning with him as she hooked her arm with his.

"So, have you been enjoying here so far?" Kurt asked as he bought a hot dog for her.

Alexis shrugged. "It's okay. Bayville's a lot quieter than Amity Park, I'll tell you that."

"How come?" Kurt asked, biting into his hotdog as they began walking again.

Alex hesitated for a minute then leant close to him. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh," she said.

"I swear."

She thought for a moment. "All right then, Amity Park, believe it or not, is –well used to be- one of the number one hotspots for ghost appearances."

Kurt choked on a piece of his hotdog. "Ghosts? You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"Honestly? No," she said, sipping from her drink. "But it's true. Plus, there's this superhero, I doubt you've ever heard of him, but he used to patrol Amity Park fighting ghosts."

"So he went all Ghost buster on them for a living?" Kurt asked. Alexis nodded. "How come I've never heard of any of this?"

"Because he's an old superhero," Alexis replied. "He was around when my dad was still a teen. Not to mention the fact that he was a ghost himself."

"So, he was a ghost fighting ghosts," Kurt said. Alexis nodded."Sounds like you had an interesting childhood."

"Like you wouldn't believe. I mean, seriously, whose birthday party gets disturbed because a box ghost decides he like the looks of your presents?" she asked, looking like she was about to laugh.

"That puts a whole new meaning to the word party pooper," Kurt laughed.

"You know right?" Alexis laughed. "But, it was a good childhood," she said once she calmed down. "Not even Duncan could have messed it up."

"Does that mean you don't enjoy Bayville?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say that Bayville has its _own_ attractions," she replied with a wink that made Kurt blush.

"V-ve're here," he announced, trying to push down his blush as Alexis giggled.

"Two tickets please," he told the lady. He payed, took the tickets and led Alexis in.

"So what movie are we gonna see?" Alexis asked.

"I was thinking… Paranormal Activity! 2!" he announced.

"But, isn't that like, one of _the_ scariest movies in existence?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vell, I thought-"

"You thought well," Alexis said excitedly. "Let's go!" she said, excitedly pulling Kurt into one of the theatres.

"You're not scared?" he asked.

"Well, I'll probably freak myself out afterwards and will be totally terrified to walk down the hall and end up sleeping with Alex but I have a feeling it'll be worth it," she said. "Look! Middle seats!" she said excitedly, pulling Kurt to the middle of the cinema.

**(Just a note for my readers, the following events happened in real life and was way too funny to not put in this story)**

As the movie started, Kurt glanced at Alexis who now seemed to be having second thoughts about the movie choice.

"We can always go see something else," Kurt said as it started.

Alexis shook her head. "No, I wanna see what happens." Kurt nodded and focused on the screen, every now and again sneaking glances at Alexis. Soon, it turned out that staying happened to be the right choice.

"No, don't leave the house!" Alexis said.

"She's gonna leave it! She's gonna leave it!" someone across the cinema said.

In the movie the door slammed shut.

"She left it," Alexis and the other person said.

**Later on**

"Like seriously? Pedo ghost much?" someone said as the ghost stalked the little boy. The audience started snickering.

"I'm leaving!" someone said.

"Why, are we bothering you?" Alexis yelled.

"No, this movie is freaking me out!" the person replied.

"Sit down and look at the rest," the man's wife (idk) said, pulling him back into this seat.

"Tough luck bro," a boy sitting behind Alexis said and the audience started laughing again.

**(Because I don't feel like writing out the **_**whole**_** incident… TIME SKIP)**

"That was better than I thought," Alexis said as they walked out of the theatre. She waved off to one of the other boys she had been heckling with as they left.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt replied, tugging Alexis away when he saw one of the other boys looking as though he was going to make a move.

She wrapped her hand around his. "Yeah, I really enjoyed this," she said, resting her cheek against his arm.

Kurt blushed at the show of affection but the moment was alerted by a sudden intro.

_Hakuna! Mattata! Hakuna! Mattata!_

Alexis flipped it open quickly. "Who dares disturb me?" she thundered (rather badly at that too). She stuck her tongue out at Kurt when he started laughing at her.

"Yeah, he's here with me," she said. "Who else would I go out with?"

The person on the other line said something and she scowled. "Say that again and the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick goes right where the sun don't shine," she threatened darkly.

Kurt smiled. The only person she threatened like that was her brother.

"Now? But does he have to?" she complained. "We're on a date!" she made a face as she listened to her brother. "Yeah yeah, fine, but you so owe me." She hung up and made a face.

"Alex says Wolverine's calling all the guys for a training session," she told him.

"Now?" Kurt asked.

"No tomorrow, I'm just telling you now so you can freak out for no real reason," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Yes now."

"Dude, I'm sorry," Kurt apologised. "Wolverine-"

"I know, he can be a jerk sometimes," Alexis finished. "Don't worry, we'll just finish this off later."

"So that's a yes for date number two?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said.

"Awesome!" he said. "I-I mean, that's cool."

She giggled and before he could do anything, she tip-toed up to kiss him on his lips. When she drew back they were both blushing crazily. "Y-you should probably go now. Who know what'll happen if you get Wolverine mad at you."

"Y-yeah," he said dreamily. "Wolverine. Bad. Got to go," and still looking dazed he disappeared in his usual puff of blue smoke. "I swear to god, he's cute but he has _got_ to carry air freshener with him or something!" she muttered, waving away the haze.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Now what trouble can I get into?"

~PHANTOM X~

"You guys, we have _got_ to find a better place to change," Rogue said, brushing her hair back and pulling on her leather jacket.

"Che, right," Tabitha said, walking out of the toll booth. The others quickly followed after Jean scrambled the guy's memory a bit.

"Any new calls for help?" Kitty asked.

"None so far, but I'm sure if you go cruisin' something's gonna come up," Boom Boom said, checking her hair in the mirror. And sure enough, just as she said it an alarm went off. Out of a local pawn shop came five men, all heavily armed and carrying bags with what might have been loot. (well duh…)

"Looks like duty calls girls," Tabitha said excitedly, turning the SUV so that it rode directly through the group of thugs.

"WOAH!" they screamed as the SUV barrelled through their ranks sending them face first into the dirt.

As the vehicle screeched to a stop, the sirens jumped out of the car and readied themselves for a fight.

"It's the sirens," one of the thugs, a hulking brunette, said.

"Darn straight!" Rogue said.

"We don't play with little girls," one of the men growled, pulling out a crowbar.

"Good, 'cus we don't play," Amara said, grinning as she let her hands turn to magma.

"Come on Sirens, let's show em what we're made of," Tabitha yelled, shooting off a few of her firecrackers.

At the explosions, the girls jumped out of the vehicle and ran straight to the men.

Kitty and Amara tag teamed one of the bigger guys holding a crowbar. Kitty phased through him and kicked him in his back sending him tumbling to Amara who flipped him through the air. With a grunt, he landed in a heap.

"And that's how it's done," Kitty said and high-fived Amara.

On the other side, Rogue was fighting with her partner, the brunette who had spoken before, when he grabbed her around the waist. As skin met skin the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

"Ugh," Rogue groaned as memories filled her brain. Her eyes widened as one in particular rose to the surface. "Guys! Be careful! It's a trap!"

And just as the words left her mouth, men appeared from the shadows, each ready with crowbars, chains or knives.

"Heh, we were aiming for that white haired chick but taking out the Sirens is good too," one of the males said. He was well dressed with rings lining his fingers. Obviously the boss. "Get 'em boys."

At the command they all sprung forward. The girls fought as hard as they could but the sheer numbers were pushing them back. Even when they amped up the use of their powers.

"Any ideas?" Kitty asked as she felt them all touch backs. Around them the men had formed a circle and were rapidly closing in.

"We'll just have to turn tail," Jean said, sporting a cut on her cheek.

"What? No way?" Tabitha protested.

"Yeah, and just when it was getting good!" a different voice said. Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue saw something green land in the middle of the men on her left. Whatever it was exploded sending them flying in different directions.

"Wow, that was my best one! Looks like my aim's getting better," the voice said again. The girls looked around wildly for the source. "Up he~re," the voice said again. They all looked up and gaped in amazement as a girl floated down before them.

"Wow, the Sirens. It's so cool to finally meet you guys," she gushed.

"Er, yeah," Jean replied, stunned.

Rogue frowned slightly and looked over the new comer. Her hair, that was a bright white, was tied up into two on both sides of her head and spiked in all directions but two stray strands, one white and one black, framed her face. Her white leather jacket stood out against her black tube top and even more so when matched with the black and white gloves she wore. The outfit finished off with tight black pants and black combats that had white laces and soles. But the most captivating part of her was her eyes. The bright green emeralds shone brightly, almost as if glowing.

Somewhere in the back of Rogue's mind, something stirred. There was something familiar about this girl.

The girl glanced to one side and in a quick move, kicked the man in the chest who had been trying to sneak up on her.

"Nice move, if I was stupid," she quipped. She grinned and her hands began to glow green. "You guys joining in the party?"

"HECK YEAH!" Tabitha roared, energy renewed, filling her hands with firecrackers.

Rogue shook her head to chase out the thoughts. She could mull on them later… when she didn't have ten thugs bearing down on her.

And with their energy suddenly renewed by the arrival of the new girl, the girls fought back with everything they had.

Magma smirked as a group of thugs aimed for her. "Didn't your mom ever teach you not to pick on little girls?" she said, melting the tar on the road so that the group got stuck.

"Sure, but we never listened," another man said. Amara looked around just in time to see him swinging his crowbar down to meet her only to have it pass harmlessly through her. She looked around and saw Kitty touching her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the man's arm and flipping him into the tar with his buddies.

"No prob," Kitty replied. A loud 'Oof!' from behind her alerted her to that fact that something big and heavy had fallen and she turned to see the new girl standing on a group of thugs, both hands glowing.

"You should really pay more attention," she said, grinning. Soon enough, the girls had all the men piled up in an unconscious heap.

"That was fun," the new girl said, giving Boom Boom a high-five.

The sound of sirens filled the air and just around the corner red and blue lights flickered, filling the street with light.

"I think fun's over," Amara said. "Kitty?"

"You've got it," the other girl replied, grabbing Jean and Rogue's shoulders. The other girls hung on to their shoulders and phased through the wall.

The new girl hung behind for a little while before phasing through on her own by turning into a blue haze.

"I'll take my leave now," she said, floating up. "It was great working with you guys!"

"Same here ms…?" Jean trailed off.

She giggled. "Call me Poltergeist," she said and for the first time Rogue noticed the emblem on her top. It was the letter 'P' with a wavy back and an open curve. (Think the 'D' symbol but make the curve higher up to form a P)

"See you soon," Boom Boom called.

"Sooner than you think," Poltergeist muttered as she flew off.

~PHANTOM X~

As she flew over the Xavier Institute, Poltergeist made sure she was invisible and intangible before flying through the walls to her room.

"Had a fun night?" Alex asked as she flew into the room.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" she replied. "I got to fight with the Sirens!"

"The girls? I wondered where they were," he replied, typing something on his laptop.

Poltergeist made a face. "You're too observant for your own good," she said. White rings appeared around her waist, split into two and travelled to her head and feet. As they travelled, the black tube top and white jacket changed to a simple tank and the gloves disappeared. The tight fitting black pants changed to dark blue jeans, the combat boots remained the same however. The snowy white hair changed to black. When she opened her eyes, the stunning green had been replaced with bright blue. Now, instead of Poltergeist stood Alexis Fenton.

"I'm your brother," Alex replied. "I have to be observant."

**~PHANTOM X~**

**Enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, and I hope you forgive the week long overdueness.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 6

**And here's another chapter. I apologise for the lateness. Even since school's started back I've realised that I'm horrible with time management as such this story has suffered greatly even though Alana has been on my tail bugging me about updating (thanks you Alana-pants). Even our other story, (Before the Beginning – see it on our profile) has suffered. **

**Much thanks goes to Momosharp for her submission of Cinder. You rock! Hope you like kisses! (you'll find out why if you keep reading)**

**Momosharp: Thank you so much for your ghost! Actually, your submission came as a blessing because I really needed someone like him to play a key role in pushing things along. Originally I was planning on having Ember do what he's doing but then your submission came along and I was like "YES! THIS IS BRILLIANCY!" so… yeah… you're an angel. Alex gives you a big kiss (Alex: I do?) and Alexis gives you a big huggle! (Alexis: HUGGLES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!)**

**And yes, Ales, because I am author supreme you give a super big kiss wherever she approves. **

**~PHANTOM X~**

As she flew through the air, Poltergeist couldn't help but feel a slight nagging. Sure her escapades with the girls aka the Bayville Sirens were fun but every time they did something she always left with a feeling that she was being watched.

Whenever she told Alex about it he laughed it off, saying it was just her paranoia kicking in.

'Too many trips to the Ghost Zone can do that to you,' he teased. Of course she had rolled her eyes and defended her trips calling them an 'educational experience' but it didn't do anything to ease that nagging feeling.

Maybe she was just getting too paranoid.

Before she could mull on it any further she noticed the jeep that the Sirens normally used to cruise for trouble. Grinning, she flew low.

"Hey girls!" she yelled. Rogue looked up and waved at the ghost girl. Just like with Alex, she and the ghost girl had instantly hit it off, becoming rapid friends. Admittedly, though she didn't tell Poltergeist _everything_ she told Alexis, they were still very close.

"I take it nothing so far," she said, flying lower so that she was right next to Tabitha who was driving.

"The night's still young," Boom Boom replied, grinning.

As soon as the words left her mouth, they passed a man being pushed out of his car while two other guys quickly took the wheel and drove off.

"Duty calls girls," Poltergeist said, grinning.

Tabitha smirked. Turning the wheel of the vehicle sharply, she swerved around to chase the thugs. "Alright! They're playing our song!"

The girls hung on as Tabitha sped after the men, dodging through traffic with relative ease.

"You seem a little _too_ good at this," Poltergeist commented, turning intangible and flying through a car.

"I've had practice," was the response.

The men drove over small hill but when the girls followed suit, they had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rogue asked out loud.

"This is too weird," Kitty said. "They just vanished."

"Maybe not," Jean said. "Look!" and she pointed to a garage door that was just closing.

"Time to teach some baddies a lesson," Amara said.

"I'll go ahead," Poltergeist said.

"Be careful," Jean said.

"Always."

Once she was safely inside, Poltergeist took her time floating around, invisible of course, to inspect what was going on. All around, men were taking apart cars and storing parts.

"A chop shop," she muttered. "So that's why they were stealing all those cars."

"Glad you could join the party, girls," she heard someone say. "Yeah, we've been… expecting you." Looking closely, she saw it was an oldish guy with his sideburns turning grey.

Poltergeist looked around and saw the girls surrounded by guys. _A trap!_

The same thought was echoed out loud by Rogue.

"This is _so_ weak," Kitty said.

"You see, you _Sirens_ have been, slowing down our business," the man said. "And the boys have been getting a tad… irritable about it." As he spoke, the men around him began to advance, swinging their weapons menacingly.

"Look, didn't your mom ever teach you not to pick on little girls?" Amara asked. Poltergeist, who had been toying with the idea of taking the guys out while invisible, grinned. She knew what was coming next.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Too bad I never listened to her."

"Well guess what, brain dead, she was right," Tabitha said. "And here's why!" And with a loud group 'hee-yah' the girls leapt into action.

Poltergeist leant back in mid-air, watching as the girls fought. They seemed to be doing pretty well, she would put in her two cents when they were in trouble.

A loud 'ugh' snapped her out of her thoughts when one of Jean's tire's sent a man flying right into a barrel of gasoline.

"That's bad," she said out loud, and flew down. She spread her palm open on the floor and concentrated. The floor took on a green colour and rose up forming a down around the spilt oil. "That should take care of that," she thought but as soon as she thought it, Tabitha let loose a barrage of firecrackers.

_That idiot, that'll send the whole place up!_

"Tabs, stop it! If you keep doing that you'll set the whole place on fire!" she yelled, dropping her invisibility.

"What?" Tabitha yelled back.

Poltergeist growled and leapt into the air just in time as one of the canisters behind her exploded. "That's what!" she yelled back. Soon, flames began spreading through the garage, latching onto anything it could.

_This is bad, I really should have listened to dad when he was trying to teach me that ice-breath._

"It alright, just think cold and blow!" Poltergeist took in a rush of air and, thinking the coldest thoughts she could, blew out. Cold air jetted from her mouth and soon the garage looked more like a winter wonderland than a chop shop.

"That takes care of that," Tabitha said, grinning up at the flying girl.

"No it doesn't, you shouldn't have put us in that situation in the first place," the halfa responded angrily. Tabitha grinned and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Hey guys, the boss's getting away," Rogue yelled. The girls turned to see him sprinting away as fast as he could which, admittedly, wasn't very fast.

Kitty ran and, with some help from Jean and Rogue, flipped well over his head, caught his neck in her legs and flipped him into the trunk of a nearby car.

"He's getting out!" Poltergeist said.

"Not on my watch!" Amara leapt into the trunk, slamming its lid down and trapping him inside.

"Girl power, don't you just love it!" Tabitha said, patting one of the unconscious males in the head.

"All right, fun's over! The entire building is surrounded, there's no way out!"

"Oh what now!" Alexis was getting frustrated.

"But we're the good guys, or, girls," Amara said.

The policewoman frowned. "I know exactly who you are. You're vigilantes who take the law into your own hands, and _you're_ under arrest."

"Oh yeah, if you know who we are, you know to stay out of our way!" Tabitha said, getting ready to fight.

"Boom Boom, stop it," Poltergeist said, floating down. "We're not fighting the police."

"Smart girl," the woman replied. "Looks like you put an end to their little enterprise," she said, shining her flash light around and taking in the slightly ice-crusted damage. "Good work."

"We try," Kitty replied.

"Look, I'll probably lose my job for this but… I'm gonna let you go," the police woman said.

"Really? Cool!" Kitty exclaimed.

"But only if you _promise_ to stop what you've been doing, and I mean now! Its either that or I take you in," she said, sounding sincere.

Jean and Poltergeist exchanged a look and the tiniest of nods. "Deal."

The officer shone her light behind them. "That leads to a sub-basement that _should_ take you down to the city sewers," she said. "Now get going!"

"You got it," Jean said as the others ran off.

"And thanks for, you know, not turning us in," Poltergeist added, following the others. "Oh, and btw? Their boss is in the trunk," she said, flying back to pat the trunk before zooming off again.

"That lady was really nice, you know, not turning us in," Kitty said.

"Even though we could have easily broken out," Rogue added.

"I guess, but I guess this also means it good bye," Poltergeist said.

"What do you mean 'good bye'?" Rogue asked.

"Meaning, I should probably go," she replied. "The only reason I came out into the open was to work with you guys but now that you've got to stop…"

"What do you mean 'you'? We _all_ promised to stop," Jean said.

"And I will," Poltergeist promised. "No more vigilante work for me, but I've got my own life to deal with."

"Will we see you again?" Amara asked.

Poltergeist smiled and ruffled the younger girl's head. "I have a feeling it'll be sooner than you think," and with that she flew off giving them one last wave before phasing through the walls and flying away.

The halfa had only managed to fly a few blocks back to the Institute before something hit her out of the air. Out of the corner of her eyes she barely saw the black sound waves before they pummelled her to the ground.

"What the heck…?" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. A pair of black boots landed in front of her face.

"It's about time," the person said. She looked up into a pair of glowing green eyes and the ghost boy who owned them. He grinned and his black hair, that had streaks of green and blue, seemed to glow as he reached for the black guitar on his back. "I've been looking all over for you."

~PHANTOM X~

"Psst! Psst!"

Alex nearly jumped sky high as he heard his sister quietly in his ear. He looked around the living room quickly, hoping no one had seen the outburst and sighed in relief when it seemed like no one had.

Spyke sent him a weird look but didn't say anything and returned his attention to whatever it was that had been showing on the tv.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as quietly as he could.

"I need your help!" was the urgent reply.

Alex stretched out and gave a loud, fake yawn. "I think I'll hit the sack early," he told Spyke.

"Dude, it's only ten," the other mutant said.

"Training session tomorrow," was the excuse before Alex hurriedly left the room.

"Now what?" Alex demanded as he shut the door. "You interrupted my tv time."

"You weren't even paying attention to what was on," Alexis said, dropping her invisibility.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was the reply. "Now what do you need my help with?"

"Remember I told you I felt like someone was watching me when I was with the girls?" she asked.

"Mhmm."

"I found out who," she said, chuckling nervously.

"And who would that be?" he asked.

Out from the shadows appeared the ghost boy from earlier, dressed in punk clothes and grinning from ear to ear. His skull earring shone dully in the room as he threw a casual arm around Poltergeist's shoulder.

"Miss me?" he said.

"Cinder?" Alex gaped.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Cinder replied. Cinder was a teen ghost Alexis had met during one of her solo missions to the Ghost Zone. He was the son of Ember and Skulker and took after his parents in more ways than one. He had his mother's passion for music but his father's love for tech weapons. Put them together and he was basically a good looking punk nerd. His mother, a firm disbeliever in authority, had always taught him to follow his own desires and to do whatever he wanted but that teaching clashed with her desire for him to follow her every order. Fed up, he had decided to disobey her in a way that she would never even _think_ about forcing him to bend to her will.

He made friends with the halfa.

Admittedly it wasn't Danny Phantom, which he had originally been aiming for, but his daughter. Not that he was complaining. Ever since they had first me he had harboured a mini-crush on the younger halfa but his healthy respect for Danny made him stay a safe distance from her romantically.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex demanded. "And get your hands off my sister!"

"For the most part, I was bored," Cinder said, ignoring the heated glare he was getting form the halfa's brother. "Felt like stalking Lexi here for a little while."

Alex tugged his twin out of Cinder's grasp and hugged her around the waist, glaring at him. The look clearly said, 'Hand's off!'

"Oh come on! Can't you guys get along for once?" Alexis demanded, trying to wriggle her way out of her brother's arms.

"Now what fun would that be?" Cinder said, flashing his white teeth again. It always got him in a good mood to see Alex riled up at him.

"Any other reason you came?" Alexis asked, giving up on trying to get away from her possessive twin.

Suddenly, the rock ghost turned serious. "Yes. I've heard rumours that you've got a bounty on your head."

"That's nothing new," Alexis said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Lex," Cinder said.

The twins blanched and looked at each other. "A-Alex? There's a price on Alex's head?" Alexis stuttered.

Cinder nodded. "Not only on his, on both of yours. Someone wants you two really badly. Badly enough to give a reward of fifty grand for bringing the both of you in alive."

"That's… not scary at all," the twins said at the same time.

"A lot of bounty hunters have taken up the task of bringing you two in," Cinder continued. "I was skulking, no pun intended, around the ghost zone looking for more clues but that's all I managed to dig up."

"That's bad," Alex muttered.

"That's not bad, that's worse than bad!" Alexis half-yelled.

"Oi, quiet down in there!" Logan yelled from outside, banging on the door. The trio instantly shut up and waited until Logan's footsteps had faded away.

"I can't tell you much right now but for now you should just lay low," Cinder said. "You're pretty well hidden in this town and as long as you don't change into Poltergeist too often other ghosts will have a hard time tracking you."

"So, lay low?" Alexis repeated.

"Very low," Cinder said seriously. He floated up slightly. "I'm heading back to the ghost zone. If I find anything I'll tell you guys immediately." And with that he floated through the ceiling and out of sight.

Alexis flopped down onto her brother's bed. "This sucks."

Alex followed her, resting his head on his arm. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

"So, for the next who knows how long we've got to pretend to be normal humans?" Alexis asked.

"_You_ have to pretend to be a normal everyday human," Alex corrected. "_I_ get to be a normal everyday mutie."

She smiled and kicked him fondly on his knee. "Jerk." Alex simply smiled in return.

~PHANTOM X~

For the next few weeks the twins concentrated on being normal (as normal as the twins were) kids.

Ales fought and trained with the rest of the mutants while Alexis watched on, mentally taking notes for future references in any of her fights. Alexis focused on schoolwork and, unsurprisingly, Kurt. The pair's relationship had taken off beautifully and Kurt was still dazed as to how she was dating him. Alex had been sure to give him the 'I'm her brother and if you hurt her I'll kill you' talk and had sent him off with his blessings.

On the halfa side of things. True to her word, Alexis hadn't changed into Poltergeist since Cinder had left. Said ghost had come by once to tell her that the bounty had increased to 75 thousand but nothing more. The mutant girls who had hung out around Poltergeist for that time had also noticed their friend's absence.

Now to the happy couple plus Rogue who had just been playing video games in the rec room.

"Come on, there's no way you can say that Asking Alexandria is better than the Black Veil Brides," Alexis argued.

"Asking Alexandria is way better," Rogue said.

"Nuh-uh, Andrew has the _sexiest_ voice ever," Alexis gushed.

"Hey!" Kurt protested.

"Sorry babe but it's true," Alexis said, kissing him fondly on his cheek.

Kurt pouted. "How about we go to a topic I know. Like soccer?"

The girls exchanged a look. "Ri~ight," they said, sarcastically.

"Ugh! Will I ever vin?" Kurt exclaimed mostly to himself.

Before any of the girls could give their trademark sarcastic replies, something way down the hall exploded. The shock rippled through the building making the trio shake slightly.

"What the heck was _that_?" Alexis exclaimed. Just as the words left her mouth so did a sudden rush of cold air that materialised as a blue puff of smoke. She clapped her hands over her mouth but fortunately the others had been looking down the hall for the source of the explosion.

"Got any idea what could make an explosion that big?" Rogue asked, already running down the hall.

_Oh I've got a pretty good idea_, Alexis thought, following them.

"Woah woah, where are you going?" Rogue asked, holding Alexis back.

"With you guys duh!" she replied, trying to brush Rogue's hands off her shoulders.

"Oh no, ze professor vud _flip_ if he knew we let you fight," Kurt said. "Not to mention Alex vud kill me."

"I can take care of myself," Alexis protested.

"No," Rogue said, her tone final.

"Fine, I won't fight," Alexis said, pouting.

"Good," Rogue said, running off with Kurt.

Alexis smirked. "I said I wouldn't fight, I never said I wouldn't come and watch," she said, following slowly.

She peered around the corner only to have to pull back quickly when a green laser burnt a hole in the spot where her head had been moments before.

_A green laser?_ She thought. _Oh please, don't tell me…_

"You can't escape me forever ghost child!" a loud male voice exclaimed as something else exploded.

Alexis peered around once more and, sure enough, the high tech, well equipped bounty hunter ghost, Skulker, was floating there. But the problem was he wasn't aiming at her. All of his lasers were targeted at Storm.

"You've changed quite a bit," he commented, letting loose a rain of missiles on the new mutants who had been trying to sneak up on him. "It looks like you've even gotten to the point where you can change how you look."

"I don't know who you are looking for, but you won't find them here!" Storm declared, her eyes glowing as she began to gather lightning.

"Talk all you want ghost child, in the end _I _will be the one who collects your bounty," Skulker said, smirking.

_Ghost child? Crap! He must think that I'm __**Storm! **_Desperately, Alexis looked around for her brother and found him helping Rogue to her feet. Right on cue, he looked up straight into Alexis' eyes.

Alexis sent him a frantic look and he nodded. He gathered a ball of electrical energy in his hands. "Heads up!" he yelled, launching it at Skulker's back.

The bounty-hunting ghost hadn't even realised what was going on behind him until the sparking ball exploded on his back. One of the jet packs he was using to keep himself afloat exploded sending him careening into the wall.

"You insolent human," he growled, brushing himself off.

Alex just stuck his tongue out at him.

"You'll pay for that!" Skulker roared.

"Sure I will, but in the mean time I suggest looking behind you," he smirked.

Puzzled, Skulker turned around just in time to see a flash of white hair before receiving an ecto-punch to the face that sent him flying.

"_That's_ for hurting my friends!" Poltergeist said.

"The ghost child?" he spluttered incredulously, rising from the rubble.

"Poltergeist!" Kitty yelled happily.

"Not that we're not happy to see you but where'd you come from?" Rogue asked.

"The ceiling?" was Poltergeist's reply. "Does that really matter right now? You've got a glowing baddy destroying your house, I think that's just a tad more important."

"Vere'd Alexis go?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Poltergeist resisted the urge to face palm. As much as she loved Kurt she would love him even more if could just be a tad less observant.

"The bystander? I took her to a safe location," Poltergeist said, hoping it sounded convincing.

"In two seconds?" Scott asked.

"Can we just fight already?" Poltergeist said sounding harried.

"You read my mind," Skulker said, shooting an ecto-blast at the halfa.

"Whoopsie-daisies!" Poltergeist had to changed her legs into a ghost tail just in time to prevent them from being blown off.

"It seems I targeted the wrong person," Skulker said. "No worries, I still ended up drawing you out."

"Drawing me out? You were hunting the wrong person in the first place," Poltergeist responded.

"Yeah, not really a good bonus point on the whole bounty hunter thing," Alex said.

Poltergeist nodded. "Makes you seem."

"Pretty weak," Alex finished.

Rogue gave Alex a strange look, one he didn't notice. _He finished her sentence… _She frowned. _But he only does that with Lexi… _Realization hit her. _Don't tell me...!_

"Alexis?" Rogue yelled suddenly.

Poltergeist froze in mid-air.

"It is you, isn't it?" Rogue said.

For a moment the halfa was silent then she turned to face Rogue. "How about we talk after this?"

"Wait! So you were Poltergeist all along?" Rogue demanded.

"Kinda," the Alexis replied sheepishly.

"And when were you planning to tell me?" Rogue demanded.

"I couldn't! Dad told us not to tell anyone, then I heard people like Skulker were out and about after us then-"

"Trouble in paradise ghost child?" Skulker asked, interrupting her rant. "Don't worry, I'll soon put an end to your troubles," he loaded the missile and sent them shooting towards her. Alexis got ready, confident that she was skilled enough to avoid any serious damage but at the last moment, the missile swerved away from her and shot towards Rogue instead!

Still too angry with Alexis, Rogue remained blissfully unaware of the danger she was in. That is, until said friend shoved her out of the way.

"Sis!" Alex sent a shot of lighting towards the missile just as Scott sent one of his beams at it as well but they were both too late, or to explain it better, too slow. Instead of knocking it off course as planned, they only set it off earlier and the explosion blew Alexis back, knocking her into the wall and leaving a rather large crack too.

"Alexis!"

"Sis!"

Kurt ported to her side instantly. "Come on tough girl, vake up!" Kurt desperately lifted her head, patting her cheek to wake her up.

"She's out!" he yelled.

"You'll pay for that!" Alex seethed.

"No one gets away with hurting one of us!" Kitty yelled.

The rest of the X-men seemed to be catching their second wind. Most of them were already standing and were getting ready to fight again.

Skulker paled. "Tch. I'll leave you be for now, child," he said. "Now that I know where you are I can come for you any time I want," and he made for the ceiling.

"Not so fast bub!" Wolverine growled. He launched himself at the retreating ghost but before he could get his hands on him, Skulker turned himself intangible and floated on.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Sis!" In an instant Alex was at Alexis's side.

"Take her to the medical room," Professor Xavier commanded. Kurt nodded and put his arm around Alexis.

"You're taking me too," Alex said, taking hold of Kurt's shoulder.

"I think you'd better stay here and-"

"Professor." Alex cut in. "I think, I'll stay with my sister for now," he said, sounding tense. His grip on Kurt's arm tightened just before the blue mutant ported them away.

**~PHANTOM X~**

**So anti-climactic huh… this wasn't how the chapter was supposed to end but because I was having so much problems with it I ended up deleting the last part of the chap. First I ended up making Alexis Mary Sue, then I made Alex all 'Edward-Cullen-Like'. Then when I re-type the whole damn thing, Alex and Alex decide to run off and do their own bloody thing. So now I present to you the twins running off in their own direction and dragging me along with them.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Ghosts are always welcome!**


	9. Chapter 7

**And here's another chapter. These seem to be coming rather slowly to me… anyways at least they're coming. Much thanks to 2011Gokurocks18110411 for your review and to Momo-san for yours as well. **

**MINI-RANT: (if you do not wish to read the ramblings of this author you are permitted to read on and ignore this piece. It holds nothing important or even remotely relating to this story) I have decided to re-name this story Phantom Algebra. Why? You ask? For the simple reason that trying to control the twins and making them do my will is near impossible! Like my math homework! Honestly! These twins are dragging me all over the place! So! Just to exert my power over them I made this chapter all 'you two aren't going to do much because I am authoress supreme and you have to bend to my will'! How's that for exerting power?**

**Alexis: you do realise that we're just figments of your imagination?**

**Alex: And it's your fault for giving us that much control over your story.**

**Me: oh shut up…**

**DISCLAIMER: I find these lame, I mean, if I owned the thing would I be here on fan-**_**fiction**_**? No, I would be off making Sam and Danny have lot of half ghost mutant babies who they would send forth into the world to do major butt kickings on behalf of Marvel **_**and**_** DC. Nuff said. **

**~PHANTOM X~**

Alex paced quietly across the room, Wolverine and Professor Xavier following his movements. Every now and again his eyes flickered to his sister lying on his bed. She had been unconscious for a while, a lot longer than normal.

"Are you sure she doesn't need any medical attention?" the professor asked.

Alex shook his head. "She had a rapid healing system. One of the perks of being a halfa."

"So when exactly did you plan on telling us about all of this?" Wolverine demanded.

"We weren't," Alex replied simply. "Dad gave us specific instructions not to. He's still teaching Alex all of her ghost powers, the last thing she needed was to get poked and prodded by curious kids."

"It looks like I'll have to speak to Mr. Fenton," Xavier said. "I'll just make the call and-"

"No need, I'm already here," someone said.

"What the-? I smell something but I don't see anything," Wolverine snarled.

"Sorry about that," Danny said. "I'm used to my family being accustomed to this." Danny appeared suddenly in his Phantom Uniform, except, over the years it had gone through some changes. His suit was no longer all black with white gloves and boots: thanks to Sam it was now a stylish black uni with white accents along his waist that ran down to the ends of his pants. After years of heckling and prodding, Sam had also convinced him to don a cape, something Danny had been loathe to do, but surprisingly, once he put it on, the white cape –that cinched on his left shoulder- just succeeded in making him look more dramatic. He also added a pair of ecto-shades that allowed him to detect ghosts even when they were invisible and that also doubled as a com-device and a map.

"Dad!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hey tough guy," Danny ruffled his son's hair. "How's Alex holdin up?"

"She fine," Alex said. "Just asleep."

"It's nice to see you Mr. Fenton," Xavier said.

"Yeah, I guess I could say the same," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess you'll want to know about Alex then."

"That _would_ be appreciated," Wolverine snarled.

"Then I guess the story starts with me," Danny said. He sat down at the edge of Alex's bed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry but what does _your_ back story have to do with your daughter?" Wolverine growled.

"Everything as a matter of fact," Alex said.

"Fine then, let's hear it," Wolverine said.

"It begins when I was fourteen. My parents were ghost hunters," Danny said.

"You had ghost hunters as parents?" Wolverine asked. "What kind of nut jobs were they?"

"Big ones," Danny said. "Could I please just continue without any interruptions?"

Xavier nodded and made a motion for Danny to continue.

"Anyway, my parents believed that right beside our world was a world that was completely inhabited by ghosts," Danny explained. "In order to prove this theory, they tried building a portal to the ghosts' world. The first time it didn't work, but then I decided to go poking around inside of it. Needless to say _that_ didn't turn out so well. I accidentally switched it on while I was inside."

"Talk about dumb ideas," Alexis said.

"Hey you're up!" Danny said.

"Dad!" Alexis grinned as Danny ruffled her hair.

"How ya feelin Tiger?" he asked.

"Like I got shot with an ecto-canon," she replied.

"It's cuz you kinda were," Alex replied.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied with an eye roll.

"How can you _not_ notice getting hit by and ecto-canon?" he demanded.

"How can _not_ notice my sarcasm?" she countered.

"The same way you can _not_ notice the punch I'll give you if you don't stop being so snarky," he hissed.

"Do you hear yourself, you don't even make sense!" Alexis said.

"Keep talking and I won't have to!"

CRACK!

The professor and Wolverine stared open mouthedly at Alexis and Alexander who were rolling on the bed clutching their heads seeing as their father had decided to smack said heads together to get them to shut up.

"Are we done now?" Danny asked.

The twins nodded.

"Will we be interrupting me?" Danny said.

A double shake of heads.

"Good." Danny rubbed his hands together. "Now where was I?"

"Switch on machine thingy," Wolverine said.

"Oh right!" He rubbed his chin. "You see, turning on the portal from the inside worked. The machine did power up, however, I was still stuck inside. The ectoplasm generated to create the opening between worlds ended up fusing with my DNA and altering it."

"It's a wonder you didn't die, Mr. Fenton," Xavier said. "Going through such a fuse would have been a terrible strain on your body."

"Yeah, well, I didn't die," Danny said. "I half died."

"Come again?" Wolverine said.

"When the ectoplasm fused with my DNA it ended up giving me ghost powers and abilities along with the ability to temporarily become a ghost," he explained. "I was half ghost, half human. Danny Phantom."

"I see, and because it was in your DNA you passed it on to your children," Xavier said. "But that doesn't explain how Miss Alexis seems to have inherited your gift but Mister Alexander hasn't."

"We know why," Danny said. "From birth, these two have been completely strange. Alexis was a still born. Medically she was born dead, with no heartbeat and no blood flow, but she was still crying. Alex followed a while after with all the signs of a normal birth."

"Trust you to be the freak," Alex snickered. Alexis looked as though she was about to make a comment but a look from her father silenced her. She instead chose to give her brother a punch.

"Anyway, after a few tests we realised that I had managed to pass on my ghost DNA to both my children but somehow they only fully manifested in Alexis," Danny said. "Her being a still born was proof of that. She wasn't actually a stillborn; she had just been born in her ghost form. And I don't think I need to tell you how freaked out the nurses were about that."

"But, why would your powers only manifest in one child?" Xavier mused.

"We wondered about the same thing," Danny said. "It wasn't until the twins' sixth birthday when Alex first began showing signs of his mutation did we understand."

"Now this sounds interesting." Xavier leant forward.

"You see, Sam was born with a latent X-gene, meaning there would be a high possibility that any of our children would be mutants," Danny explained. "When she was pregnant, the X-gene began to react with my ghost DNA. That kind of reaction could probably have been very dangerous but her body began to mutate itself in order to protect her and the children, in other words, it split the foetus into two. One twin, the eldest, got the full blast of my ghost DNA while having latent X-genes whilst the other twin had highly potent X-genes but submissive ghost DNA. So long story short, Alexis has my ghost powers and a latent ability for her human side to develop mutant powers whereas Alexander has full mutant powers and potential to become a halfa."

"So in other word's we're double freaks," the twins said, showing peace signs.

"I see," was all Xavier said, stroking his chin.

"You've got on messed up family kid," Wolverine said.

"They're wierdies but goodies," the twins said, grinning.

"Anywho, I think that's it for discussions," Danny said. "I've got a question for you Alexis." He turned to her. "Why was Skulker hunting you all of a sudden?"

The twins exchanged nervous glances.

"Well you see…" The twins explained everything Cinder had told them.

"And why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Xavier asked.

"Or at least called me," Danny said.

"That's because nothing ever happened," Alexis said.

"Besides the bounty upping there was nothing really to report," Alex said.

"Still, you should have told us sooner. What if Skulker wasn't the only one to attack?" Danny asked. "What if he had brought others? You barely managed to scare him away this time but what about the next? If you had warned us you could have been more prepared."

The twins looked ashamed.

Xavier sighed. "Well, what's past is past," he said. "For now I think we should focus on preparing ourselves for the future."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I can provide special equipment that fights ghosts. It's our lab's specialty."

"That will be much appreciated," Xavier said. "And would it be too much to ask for your assistance in training the students?"

"I don't mind," Danny said. "I've got some leave from the space centre right now so I'm free. And I'm sure Sam won't mind helping out either."

"Thank you."

"So we're gonna have _both_ our parents with us?" Alexis muttered.

"All the time?" Alex finished.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" Danny said.

"Yeah… fun," the twins mumbled.

"You do realise that you don't have any reason to skip our training session's anymore, right half-pint?" Wolverine said, referring to Alexis.

"Oh joy," she said.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna test just how tough you are with a danger room session," Wolverine said, grinning.

~PHANTOM X~

"The elder Halfa is there too," a low voice said. "How should I proceed?"

A deep voice crackled over the tiny headset. "Continue as you are, Sophaya," it said. "It will do us no good to intervene too early. Continue gathering information on each of them. We will need it for the future."

"Yes, my lord," was her response. The crackling ended, signifying the end of the transmission.

The rabbit ghost stood up, her gold eyes glittering. "All in good time…" she muttered before disappearing.

**~PHANTOM X~**

**Yeah yeah, the chapter ended. For those of you who want to know what Sophaya looks like (pronounced: So-Fa-Ya) just type in Lopmon and imagine her looking like that except silver and wearing a long blue scarf. I was looking at digimon when she came around soo… yeah. No claims to Lopmon either BTW. **

**Any reviews?**


	10. Chapter 8

**And your darling authoress presents to you another chapter. Kinda continuing on my 'Watch Digimon Tamers' thing so you may continue to see some Digimon inspired chars later on. Most of the ghosts are also based on my friends in rl. An odd bunch they are but I love them all the same. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? What is the sense in these things? Shouldn't there be an automatic disclaimer as soon as you log into this site? Like what the hell? Either way, chars of Danny Phantom and X-Men: Evolution do not belong to me. The twins, random ghosts and the plotline are mine however, no matter how weird it gets. **

**~Phantom X~**

"And both parents have joined them at the institute?"

Sophaya nodded. "She will begin training with them as a regular mutant. The father, the first generation, will be teaching them ghost fighting methods as will the mother."

"I see, so Samantha will be joining them," the man said, stroking his white beard. He heaved a deep sigh and got out of his chair. "And I'll have the young badger to deal with as well." He chuckled. "No worries, this is just a bump. Everything is proceeding as planned."

~PHANTOM X~

"You can't be serious!"

"Deathly," Wolverine grinned that scary grin that got Alexis' hair standing on end.

Alexis let out a pathetic whimper and hung her head. Below her was the danger room which Wolverine was proudly displaying all of its deadly artillery.

"Sorry for you sis," Alexi said, patting her back.

"Did I mention you're doing it too?" Wolverine said.

"Mutant say what now?" Alex said.

"You two are always showing off about how you're such a great team together we decided to test the theory out," Wolverine said.

"You're joking," the twins said.

"Nope he's serious," Danny said, appearing behind them.

"Ven did you get there?" Kurt demanded, scared down from his perch at Danny's sudden arrival.

"I was here the whole time," Danny said.

"H-how-?"

"Are the preparations finished?" Xavier said, just now arriving.

"Oh yeah, we just need to put the brats in and the test can begin," Wolverine said.

"Are you sure they can handle this?" Xavier whispered to Danny.

"80% positive," Danny said, flashing thumbs up.

"Aren't you worried?" Wolverine asked.

"Sure I am, but they've got to grow up at some point," Danny said, looking at the twins gape at the danger room. "This whole mutant thing just keeps reminding me that they've got to grow up a whole lot faster than I'd like."

"I suppose your children always grow up faster than any parent would like…" Xavier said softly.

Suddenly the twins turned to them with matching looks of determination. "All right! Let's do this thing!" they said with clenched fists.

Wolverine grinned and gestured to the danger room. Alexis took a deep breath before changing into Poltergeist. She took her brother's hand and phased them through into the centre of the danger room.

"Ready for this?" Alex asked.

"Nope," his sister replied.

Then, it began.

First, the lasers. Before they could blink, the small side doors on the walls shot open and lasers began shooting at them. In a flash, they rolled in separate directions to avoid the lasers. Just then, the four large balls rolled out from the wall and began tracking them.

"I got the lasers," Alex said. He focused for a second, gathering electricity around his core, before releasing an electric wave that outed the lasers.

Behind him, Alexis was distracting the spheres that seemed to have minds of their own.

"Over here!" she yelled, luring the balls away from her brother.

She dashed off as they tried surrounding her. "Oopsoe daisies!" Alexis split into two as a blade shot down on her. If she hadn't split she would have been cut into neat ecto-halves.

"Her clones still need a lot of improvement," Danny commented as her ghostly clone melted into ectoplasm.

"Not cool," Alexis muttered before ducking to avoid a laser. "I thought you said you had the lasers?!"

"I thought I had them too!" Alex replied.

"Switch!" the two said.

Alexis took a position close to the centre of the danger room then, focusing her ecto-beams, fired off quick shots destroying the lasers. While his sister did that, Alex released a large static wave that immobilised the destructo-balls.

"Decent team work," Wolverine commented, nodding slightly. He pushed another button and four walls sprang up, trapping the twins inside.

"Hey no fair!" Alex said. Suddenly the walls snapped together.

"Hey, that could kill them!" Kurt protested, dashing forward.

"Hold your horses!" Danny said, grabbing Kurt's collar. "Look."

As the walls returned to the ground it revealed the still standing twins. However, the two seemed a bit different from normal.

"Intangibility," Danny said. "Her reaction time's gotten better."

Wolverine pressed another button and the balls reactivated, this time revealing long octopus like limbs that had spinning blades at the end.

"Oh sweet baby James," the twins said.

This time, the balls didn't seem quite as stupid as they were before. The attacks were more coordinated and the twins barely had time to react.

"Maybe we should stop here," Xavier said. "They've proven themselves thus far."

Wolverine growled but a look from Xavier made him reach for the button but before he could push it, Danny suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Wait, look!" he said.

It seemed the twins hadn't lost all their fight. In fact, they seemed to be arguing over something while they dodged.

"You're crazy!" Alexis was saying. "Insane, absolutely bonkers!"

"So you're saying you'll try it then," Alex replied, backflipping to avoid a laser.

Alexis glared at him but nodded.

"Excellent!" Alex said victoriously.

"For the record I still think this is a bad idea!" Alexis yelled back.

"And I'm cool with that," was her brother's reply. "Ready?"

"If you are," she replied.

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

Then, stunned, the professor, Logan and Danny watched as Alexis turned intangible and proceeded to fly into her brother's body.

"What's she doing?" Xavier pondered.

"It's called overshadowing," Danny said making Xavier realise that he had spoken out loud. "It's one of a ghost's main abilities, the power to take control of a living person's body." Danny scowled. "But she hasn't truly gotten the hang of it yet. What's she thinking?"

The answer to that question came soon enough when Alex finally stopped struggling and became calm.

"Alex, you okay?" Danny called. The balls had paused for a second on Wolverine's orders. "Maybe we should call it quits for to-"

"No!" Alex said suddenly, except his voice sounded different.

The trio's eyes widened when they took a second look at Alex's body. His black and yellow training suit was now white and black (much like his father's in his younger days), and his long black hair was now streaked with white. His face looked distinctly more feminine and his body was a tad taller.

"We're going to see this through to the end!" Alex yelled. Now, in his voice, they could clearly hear Alexis' voice as well.

"Fine, if that's what you want," Wolverine said, and before Charles or Danny could stop him, he reactivated the balls once more.

Alex/Alexis' lips curled into a grin. "Let's put this to the test now shall we," they said. They took one step back, readying their body, took a deep breath and, just as the balls were on top of them, clapped their hands together and let loose an ecto wave charged with electricity that ripped through the machines, shutting them down.

"Peace!" Alex/Alexis said, flashing their thumbs up. "We done here?"

Laughing, Wolverine nodded even though they couldn't see him. "Yeah, we're done."

"Good job guys," Danny said.

"Indeed, it was rather impressive," Charles said.

"Good," Alex/Alexis said. "Nap time then," they muttered before collapsing.

"Alex! Alexis!" Danny panicked as he phased through the glass and shot to his children.

White rings travelled down Alex/Alexis' body leaving the now separated twins.

"We did good?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied, grinning as he patted his son's head. "You did great."

"Good," Alexis said before they both slipped into unconsciousness.

**~PHANTOM X~**

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter. I didn't get to my regular 2500+ words but I figured I'd been out of the game for so long that I figured I needed to get another chapter up. **

**For anyone who thinks the twins faint a lot, it's because they're not used to their powers yet. I don't want them maxing out on their powers and being in control of everything just because they're the main characters of this story. I'm trying as hard as possible not to make them Mary Sue, that would be horrible. **

**Just a question though, have they been Mary Sue so far? That's the only thing I'm terrified of.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yeah… I know. This is the part where I go down on one knee and beg for forgiveness after not updating in god knows how long. **

**I truly apologise but life hit me so hard in the face that I had trouble getting up. Seriously. Currently I'm preparing for a major exam in my high school life so updates may be slow. Really slow. **

**I've already started on the next chapter and I have the plotline in mind so please enjoy what I managed to put together for now.**

**SIMPLY PRETTIFUL: A response to you for reviewing my last chapter. Thanks for the review but sadly… I have no idea what tune you were saying that to. Drop a hint?**

**~PHANTOM X~**

Alexis was annoyed. Why was she annoyed? Because her brother was sick, the other mutants had already run off and she was now left lugging her model volcano into school on her own.

"Where's a mutant when you need one?" she muttered darkly, balancing the model on her knee as she tried to pick up a fallen book. Suddenly it tipped over and began sliding to the ground.

"No!" and suddenly it stopped. She looked up to see a silver haired boy smirking at her.

"Pietro!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Need some help there?" he asked.

"Yes please!" she replied as he took one corner.

"You're a life saver," she told him.

"I'm like a speedy night in silver armour!" he joked. "Class 7?" She nodded. Recently she had discovered that Pietro Maximoff, despite being a member of the Brotherhood, was a pretty cool guy. He was pretty funny and always helped her when she was in trouble (although he was sometimes the reason she got into trouble in the first place).

"Thanks again," she said as they finally set down the volcano.

"No prob," he said. "So, what's life with the mutant brigade like?"

Alexis scowled. "Pietro…" she started.

"Hey, I'm not knocking them I'm just… knocking them," he said impishly. "Besides, they're so boring. You can't do anything fun."

"Learning to control our powers isn't supposed to be fun," Alexis replied with a scowl. "At least that's what Logan says."

"Come on, I'll show you something cool," he said, dashing off.

"Wait!" but Pietro had already disappeared. She huffed in annoyance. "The man can break the sound barrier and he expects _me _to keep up with him?" And Pietro appeared once more.

"Come on slow poke," he said. "You comin' or not?"

Alexis deliberated for a second. The bell had already rung, but she had a free period now. If Pietro didn't take too long, which he rarely did, she could be out and back before anyone knew.

"Wait up," she said, running after him.

~PHANTOM X~

"_This_ is what you wanted to show me?" she asked as Pietro put her down. She hadn't opted for changing into her ghost form for two reasons. 1) Pietro didn't know she was Poltergeist and 2) She wouldn't have been able to keep up anyway.

Now she was by the docks looking up at an abandoned warehouse with a large faded 13 painted on its side. It looked like it hadn't been visited in years.

"This is it?" Alexis said. "Really, Maximus? I expected bet-woah!"

She was cut short when Pietro abruptly picked her up and dashed into the warehouse.

"Oof!" was all she could say as she was rather ungracefully dumped onto a couch.

"What do you have to say now?" Pietro said smugly. Alexis looked around. She didn't know how he managed it but somehow Pietro had managed to put together a bonafide den. What could have been one of the main control rooms was now a game room complete with a large couch, smaller couches thrown around the place, a few small tvs that were probably salvaged from a dump as well as a few game consoles. In one corner was a small fridge that hummed softly as well as a pool table.

"Wow," was all Alexis could say.

"Put this together myself," Pietro bragged. "So, wanna get beaten in need for speed?"

"Psshh! You are so on!" Alexis said, grabbing a controller.

~PHANTOM X~

"Hey, anyone know where's Lexy?" Rogue asked, walking up with a concerned looking Kurt.

"Wasn't she with you?" Scott asked. Rogue shook her head.

"She didn't come to class either," Kurt said. Scott could practically see his tail waving in agitation.

"Don't tell me she ditched with one of those brotherhood boys again," Kitty said.

"Oi! Freaks, where's Pietro!" Todd said, hopping onto the table.

"Ew, get your grubby feet off the table," Kitty complained.

"First you gotta tell us where Pietro disappeared to," he sneered.

"Look, we have no idea where your little brain dead friend is," Jean said.

"Oh yeah, where's double trouble?" he asked suddenly, looking around for the twins. "I haven't seen thing 1 and thing 2 for the whole day. Normally Pietro's all over them."

"Alex is sick," Rogue said.

"So you not taking care of your boyfriend?" Todd asked.

Rogue blushed crimson. "He's not my boyfriend!" she said.

Todd rolled his eyes. "Suure," he said before hopping away.

"Why do people think me and Alex are dating?" Rogue huffed.

"Because he has an obvious crush on you?" kitty asked. Rogue choked on her food. "I wish a guy like Alex would have a crush on me," Kitty continued, sighing dreamily.

"Are we going to go looking for Lexi or not?" Rogue demanded, changing the subject.

"If she doesn't appear by the end of school we'll have no other choice," Jean said.

"Logan vill kill her ven he finds out," Kurt groaned.

"Hey, it's her funeral," Kitty said, stealing Jean's fries.

~PHANTOM X~

Alexis sneezed.

"Dude, you just died…" Pietro said, staring at the screen as Mario fell into a pit.

"Sorry," Alexis sniffed. "I think someone was talking about me."

"Superstitious much?"

Alexis shrugged.

"So what's next?" Pietro asked, jumping up from the couch.

"Lunch?" Alexis said, her stomach grumbling.

"We've been here all day?" Pietro asked.

"Yup!" she replied, stretching.

"I got frozen pizza!" Pietro exclaimed.

"Fire it up!"

"Don't mind if I do…"

Pietro looked around. "You say something Lexi?"

Alexis shook her head.

Pietro frowned. "I could have sworn…"

A gun cocked. Pietro's ear twitched.

Now, due to Pietro's super speed, this author cannot do justice to how fast the following events occurred and, as such, has broken down the following sequence of events as follows.

1.00: The eastern wall exploded and debris went flying. Pietro grabbed Alexis and began running to the door.

1.54: Another explosion blew the door in and Pietro turned to the window to escape.

1.97: Pietro jumped through the window and landed, avoiding the debris. Alexis, however, was hit on the temple with a piece of flying wood.

2.03: Pietro ran with the unconscious Alexis through the warehouses and rapidly neared the exit.

2.68: A pink blast knocked Pietro off his feet sending him flying into the wall of a warehouse.

3.04: Pietro was knocked unconscious and he and Alexis lay defenceless as a tall shadow approached.

~PHANTOM X~

"Still no sign of them?" Jean asked as Scott drove by the cinema.

"None vatsoever," Kurt said. "Aww man, vere could she be?"

"Alex is gonna skin us alive if we don't find her," Kitty complained.

"How come no one's scared of ze boyfriend?" Kurt demanded. "I'm fierce too!"

"Yeah, but Alex is fiercer," Rogue replied bluntly, watching as Kurt visibly deflated. She jumped when her phone rang.

"Alex?!" she said immediately.

"Wrong one," came the nasally response. Rogue paled and Kurt quickly caught on as to who she was talking to. "Sis is in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Rogue said nervously. Kurt began banging his head on the dashboard.

"Ve're doomed!" he moaned.

"Quit playing, I know she's missing," he said. He pulled away to cough in the background but was back as quickly as he left.

"Fine, she's missing," Rogue admitted. "But how do you know she's in trouble?"

"Twin telepathy? Empathy?" Alex replied. "I don't know how I know, alright! I just know!"

"Fine fine, I get it," Rogue said. "Any clues on where she might be?"

Another round of coughing. Then… silence.

"Alex?" Rogue said. She was met with ragged breathing.

"Salt water," he said finally. "I'm smelling salt water. Does that help?"

"It means we're taking a trip to the docks," Rogue said. "I'll call you if we find her."

"Please do-_atchoo_!"

Rogue snapped her phone shut, almost as if she was afraid to get the cold over the phone.

"You heard that, Scott?" Rogue asked.

"Docks it is," Was the reply as he spun the car around.

~PHANTOM X~

"What the hell happened here?" Jean pondered, gaping at the massive damage done to the docks. Police were swarming the compound and had taped off three buildings that looked like they had been blown up.

"Sir, there's an investigation going on here right now," a police officer told Scott. "I'm kindly asking you to leave the area."

"Of course sir," Scott said hurriedly.

"We're not really leaving, are we?" Kitty asked.

"Not a chance," was Scott's reply. He drove about a block away before pulling into an alley. "Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, you guys go make a scout of the perimeter. And don't get caught. Report back here in fifteen minutes."

They nodded.

"Kitty," Rogue called.

"What?"

"Do you mind?" Rogue asked, lifting up an ungloved hand. Kitty rolled her eyes but allowed Rogue to gently tap her shoulder.

"Thanks," Rogue said, putting her glove back on.

"Don't mention it," Kitty replied, shaking her slightly dizzy head. And they were off.

~PHANTOM X~

From the roof tops, a large shadow watched the trio as they snuck into the crime scene.

"Is it really wise to return them so soon?" Sophaya asked, her ear twitching.

"We don't have a choice," her partner said, emerging from the shadows. The new comer was dressed in an old fashioned Victorian era dress. The dark purple and black contrasted with her deathly pale skin giving her a haunting look.

"But Arianna!"

"Enough!" Arianna said. She glanced down. At her feet were two teenagers. One, Pietro Maximoff. The other, Alexis Fenton. Arianna sighed before cracking her knuckles. "We have to do what we must," she said softly, no emotion in her amethyst eyes as she reached for Alexis' dark hair.

**~PHANTOM X~**

**I don't particularly like this chapter because it was so difficult to write. This chapter was literally the bridge into the plotline so I had trouble fleshing it out. It isn't as fleshy as I would have liked it to be but it'll do.**

**P.S – Give Pietro a kiss. If it weren't for him this chapter would have taken even longer to come out. He was the catalyst and the saviour. **


End file.
